No tan lejos
by Maiden.of.Mist
Summary: Fubuki lleva ya un tiempo en el equipo de Raimon, por lo que se ha ido junto a sus amigos de viaje a la playa. ¿Que sucederá cuando Fubuki se dé cuenta que no es tan facil estar cerca de aquel chico de ojos negros sin tener que actuar raro?.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, todo cambio y alteración de la historia, es imaginación mía/3.**

** Capitulo 1**

_"Esto…es…¿la oscuridad?"´_

Sus cabellos bailaban al son del viento, mientras sentía la suave briza acariciar su blanquecino rostro. Urgido por el calor se encontraba allí, buscando la mejor manera de refrescarse…

**-Que calor**…

Ese calor era sofocante para aquel chico que tan acostumbrado a la nieve estaba, pero valía la pena estar ahí, porque gracias a eso logró salir de viaje con sus aun nuevos, pero muy buenos amigos.

**-Si sólo…aa-ah**!- sin lograr terminar la frase, el chico sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda al sentir la heladéz de aquel objeto.

**-¿Te he asustado?**- dijo un joven de un pelo platinado y peinado en puntas.

**-Goenji-kun**…-murmuró el chico, subiendo su verde mirada y encontrándose con la propia del ojinegro.

**-ten**…-le ofreció la dulce y fría limonada.

-**gracias!**...- el peliplateado la recibió con una tímida sonrisa y un adorable rubor en sus mejillas, para luego llevarse la pajilla a los labios y beber de ella-** e-está delicioso, Goenji-kun!...**

**-ah…d-de nada**- pronunció con icerta dificultad el mayor. De repente sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con rapidéz; esta no era la primera vez que le sucedía estando cerca del chico amante de la nieve.

Luego de que el más bajo le devolviera otra sonrisa con esa característica timidéz, ambos se sentaron en la arena. Fubuki siempre mirando hacia el cielo y el mar; Goenji mirando a quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, aquel chico de palida tez, mejillas rosas y tan adorable que morirías al verlo sonreir.

**-La playa es agradable…**

**-¿Lo dices en serio?, tu rostro no pareciera decir lo mismo…**

**-Uh**?- por fin el peliplateado volteó a ver al delantero del tornado de fuego, el cual lo observaba con mucho ahínco de hacía rato- **e-emh…y-yo estoy b-bien!, en serio!**-respondió con un aire de nerviosismo ante la pregunta del mayor.

Ambos chicos callaron una vez más. Era un silencio incomodo tanto para el delantero de perdidos ojos verdes como para su compañero de profundos ojos negros. Al cabo de un largo rato de silencio, el menor comenzó a sentirse muy mareado, debido a la poca costumbre de ese clima caluroso, tan distinto al de su hogar. Cabía señalar que el nerviosismo de estar tan cerca del chico de fuego no ayudaba en mucho a su bienestar.

**-Goenji..kun...**-pronunció con dificultad y sujetó la mano del mayor, lo que produjo un sobresalto de este, pero al ver el rostro de su compañero le sujetó del rostro con su otra mano preguntandole: "¿q-que te sucede!"- **y-yo…..no me siento…**-sin lograr terminar de hablar Fubuki cayó desmayado producto de la insolación solar producidad al haber estado todo el día bajo el astro rey. Para buena suerte de ambos, justo antes que el peliplateado cayera a la arena fue sujetado por los ágiles brazos de Goenji.

**Mist: Siiii, bien cortito;W;.**

**waaaa, es la primera vez que me animo a subir a fanfiction alguna historia, asi que no me maten mucho que aun debo mejorar todo ;/;. Espero que os guste~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Capitulo 2_**

_"Tengo miedo…estoy solo, solo en esta inmensa oscuridad que me consume cada día, hora, minuto y segundo. Quiero escapar, pero no hay nadie que me ayude, porque estoy solo…"_

-**Fubuki…fubuki despierta…**.-dijo aquel chico de largos cabellos azulados y ojos almendrados, de los cuales uno era cubierto por un extenso flequillo hacia un lado.

**-nnnhg…**.-soltó el más pequeño al ser levemente zamarreado por su compañero.

**-Ya es hora de levantarse..**-sonrió ante el chico que poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos y se encontraba con la preocupada mirada de Kazemaru.

-**Kaze-chan…q-que pasó?...**

**-Te desmayaste por el intenso calor del día de ayer. ¿Que hacías bajo el sol todo el día?**-dijo en forma de regaño el chico.

**-…**

Fubuki no respondió la pregunta de su amigo, la razón era simple: quería que alguien apareciese a su lado para hacerle compañía. ¿cómo podría decirle a Kazemaru que quería llamar la atención del chico de los cabellos platinados?, el gran jugador de fuego, goleador estrella y de quien se había enamorado prohibidamente, Shuuya Goenji. De repente la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y por el marco de la puerta cruzaron tres chicos: Mamoru Endou, arquero y capitán del equipo; Yuuto Kido, estratega y ex capitán de la secundaria Teikoku; y Shuuya Goenji, goleador estrella y ex delantero de la escuela Hido Cahuheshu. Fubuki se sorprendió al notar como la mirada del último nombrado se topaba de golpe con la propia, lo que hizo que el chico se sintiera nervioso de decir o hacer algo.

-**OH!, Fubuki ha despertado!**!-gritó emocionado el arquero.

**-Es bueno saber que has despertado luego de un día entero, Fubuk**i-dijo con un tono aliviado el chico de los googles y cabellos castaños.

**-..**.-el tercer miembro sólo miraba penetrantemente al peliplateado, que al sentir esa mirada profunda bastaba para hacerlo sentir culpable de semejante estupidez.

**-p-perdónenme chicos…no era mi intención hacerlo….**-pronunció tímidamente el ojiverde, a lo que Kazemaru acarició fraternalmente sus cabellos, mientras su mano era perseguida fijamente por las pupilas del ojinegro.

**-no pasa nada, Fubuki. Estás bien y eso es lo único que importa-**sonrió el peliazul al ser abrazado por el más bajo.

**-g-gracias….**

**-*¿Acaso me siento celoso de Kazemaru?*** - fue lo que se preguntó Goenji al ver como el chico acariciaba al tierno ojiverde con tanta familiaridad.** *¿Estaría bien sentirse de esa manera por un niño como él, siendo yo uno también?*.**

**Mist: El segundo capitulo salió más corto que el primero creo ./...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_"A veces me llega a parecer que estás aquí a mi lado, pero de un momento a otro vuelvo a estar inmerso en este vacío del cual no puedo salir…"_

Era de medio día cuando ya todos estaban listos para ir a almorzar y luego divertirse jugando o en la playa; todos listos, menos Fubuki.

**-Fubuki vamos!**-le suplicaba el peliazul que trataba tironeandolo de que el chico saliera de la habitación.

**-n-no, no te preocupes por mí…emh emh sólo vayan ustedes…**.-el otro se resistía a los tirones y suplicas de su amigo.

**-p-pero por favor!, deja esto ya de lado!. Vinimos a divertirnos, no a sentirnos mal porque-¡.**.-su boca fue violentamente tapada por el menor que se tiró sobre él, cayendo inmediatamente los dos al suelo de golpe. Lo anterior llamó la atención de los otros tres individuos que rápidamente llegaron a asomarse por el marco de la puerta- **mhmg…mhg….!**

Cuando los tres chicos se asomaron pudieron notar como era que los otros dos tenían alguna especie de lucha en el suelo. Uno gritaba como loco para que el otro no dijera "algo", y el peliazul bajo del peliplateado trataba de que el segundo se diera cuenta que ya no estaban solos, a la vez que intentaba quitárselo de encima para no dar malentendidos a ninguno de los presentes.

**-ah..ah…..n-no lo digas!**!-gritó sobre el chico que yacia bajo suyo y sin poder hablar.

**-mhj jlgn..hgngh!..**.-trataba de decirle kazemaru, sin lograr darse a entender.

**-e-eh?...**.-Fubuki pestañeó un par de veces y luego notó que los otros 3 chicos los miraban anonadados y algo curiosos por saber que pasaba ahí.

**- …emh…**-soltó tímidamente el peliplateado que no sabia que decir, pero si sabia que hacer: debía bajarse de Kazemaru rápidamente y salir corriendo del lugar.

El peliplateado se levantó rápidamente del ya mencionado y entre movimientos nerviosos de manos y pies logró hacerse paso entre los otros, atravesar la puerta rápidamente y luego salir por la puerta principal de aquella cabaña. Al no lograr atrapar al chico, sólo el audáz chico de fuego se hizo de su rapidéz para seguirlo y no perder su paso. Kido suspiró y se fue a sentar suspirando y preguntandose el porqué de esas cosas locas. Endou por el contrario de los otros dos, se quedó ahí en la habitación acercandose al que yacia aun en el suelo pensativo y se sentó a su lado. Ninguno emitía comentario alguno, es que ¿quizás todos sabían lo que pasaba?, o talvés ¿Nadie entendía bien que pasaba con Fubuki?, nadie más que Kazemaru.

**-Kaze…¿que sucede con Fubuki?- **preguntó el castaño acercandose cada vez más a su compañero, el cual lucía muy preocupado por el bienestar de su nervioso amigo**.**

**-Endou. E-es…un poco complicado de explicarlo**- replicó el peliazul dando un suspiro.

El peliazul tomó –con nerviosismo- la mano del castaño y este le correspondió. La verdad era que Endou y Kazemaru llevaban ya un tiempo juntos como amantes. ¿Quién diría que las vueltas de la vida los llevarían a pasar de ser amigos o compañeros de equipo, a ser novios?. En momentos así, era lo que menos importaba. Y así se quedaron, ambos chicos conversando de lo que podrían hacer para ayudar a los otros dos.

**Mist: siiii siguen siendo cortitos, pero ya escribiré alguno un poco más largo u/u**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

_"Si te pido un abrazo, ¿serías capaz de darme mil de ellos?, ¿Podrías decirme que todo estará bien, que no te has ido de mi lado?...¿Podrías simplemente volver?"_

**-Detente!**

**-NO!**

**-Fubuki!**

**-n-no por favor, d-dejame solo Goenji!**

**-Maldición Shirou, detente p-por favor!**

**-S-shirou?...**- Lo último dicho por el chico de pelos en puntas hizo que fubuki se detuviera de golpe y que , por ende, Goenji terminara chocando con el peliplateado. Como ninguno de los dos habría imaginado, terminaron en el suelo, el ojiverde de cara en la arena y el ojinegro sobre él. Cuando el menor recapacitó, se dio vuelta y se encontró de frente a Goenji. Fubuki podía sentir la respiración del mayor y sentir su rostro tan cerca del propio que lo hacia sonrojarse y alusinar extrañas cosas. Cuando Goenji abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de la situación, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un color tan similar al del otro chico, lo que hizo que Fubuki se preguntara el porqué del sonrose de Goenji.

**-G-goenji…goenji kun…bajate de mi!**-gritó el peliplateado y juntando su fuerza lo empujó quitandoselo de encima y parandose rápidamente. Recuperando el aire mientras tapaba su sonrojado rostro con una de sus manos se le quedó mirando nervioso.

Por otro lado, el ojinegro sorpresivamente al ser sacado tan bruscamente de encima del peliplateado, se acomodó nuevamente en la arena sentado y alzando su mirada se topó con la del menor. Ambos se miraban y ninguno decía nada, esto ya se comenzaba a volver fastiodoso…, para la desgracia del que yacia sentado en la arena fue Fubuki quien tomó primero una decisión y fue la de irse corriendo y terminar perdiendose entre las cabañas del lugar, dejando solo al confundido Goenji que no sabía que hacer.

**-¿ Por qué no habré dicho nada?. Fubuki…..Shirou t-tú…me odias acaso?...**-suspiró levantandose de la arena, ya que había quedado en salir con sus compañeros, sólo esperaba que Fubuki estuviera bien, no se perdiera...

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y Goenji atravesó el marco entrando y siendo recibido por Kido, uno de sus actuales mejores amigos. Kido notó desde el comienzo el cambio en las expresiones de su amigo, por lo que rápidamente comenzaron las interrogaciones.

**-Goenji, creo que te haría bien soltar lo que sientes…**

**-Kido, estoy bien…**- al momento de decir eso su rostro fue desviado con rapidéz. Él sabía que no estaba bien, su amigo sabía que no estaba bien, ¿de que le servía mentir?.

**-Escuche la voz de Goenji!.**..-se asomó por el arco de la puerta el castaño de ojos marrones acompañado del peliazul. El primero se adelantó rápidamente cuando verificó su suposición y preguntó alegremente- **waaaa, y, ¿Dónde está Fubuki!~**

**-E-endou!**-Sonó a coro. Tanto Kido como Kazemaru habían notado con mucha facilidad que por la expresión demacrada de Goenji, no había dado con el chico, pero ambos ignoraban que había sido más que sólo eso…

**-Todo está bien chicos, si encontré a Fubuki, pero…**- ***¿pero?*** fue lo que se preguntó al mismo tiempo que terminaba por responder-** el quería estar solo por el momento…es lo mejor, asi que mejor vayamos ya a comer, si?**

**-…ya veo. Entonces vamos a comer!...**-dijo animoso Endou dandole la espalda a los chicos y entrando a la habitación a buscar quien sabe que, pero fue seguido por su amante, el cual le sujetó del brazo.

**-Endou… **

**-No me gusta que Goenji mienta…¿somos sus amigos no?...¿ por qué nos esconde las cosas?...¿por qué, Kazemaru?... **

**-Las cosas de la vida no son tan faciles como uno quisiera…su corazón está confundido, dale tiempo. Tu los has dicho, somos sus amigos, tarde o temprano lo dirá…**-tiró un poco de él para llamar su atención- **ven vamos, nos esperan, si?**

**-De acuerdo…**-le sonrió y susurró un tierno "gracias" y luego salir al encuentro de los otros dos-** entonces vamos! **

**-si!**-dijeron los 3 acompañantes y salieron del lugar encaminados porfin a ir a comer.

**Mist: creo que logré darle un poco de trama al comienzo de los problemas para ambos(?). Ademas de hacer el capitulo un poco más largo... :D pronto el capitulo 5~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_"¿Qué puedes hacer cuando aun estando rodeado de gente, te sientes solo?. ¿existe alguna manera de sanar el dolor cuando estás…literalmente y completamente solo?...Atsuya..…"_

Fubuki no podía quitar de sus pensamientos a aquel chico que tanto quería, pero que tan prohibido era para sí. Aun así, había algo que le había llamado la atención al peliplateado y era que esta había sido la primera vez que notaba cierto nerviosismo en las actitudes de Goenji, quería saber el porqué, pero estaba claro que no se atrevería a preguntarselo…lo peor de todo, es que ya no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para hablarle con normalidad; ¿Qué podía hacer?.

Entre esos alborotados pensamientos, no se percató que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle (de la ciudad conjunta a la playa) con la luz roja en la vía peatonal. Un grito pronunciando su nombre, seguido de un tirón de su brazo fue lo que lo devolvieron la cabeza a la tierra.

-**Está claro que el querer suicidarse es normal en los humanos, pero tu no eres de ese tipo de personas Fubuki, ¿Qué diantres hacías caminando sin mirar hacia donde ibas?**-preguntó aquella voz tan familiar para el chico. Cuando este soltó a Fubuki del brazo, el pequeño sacudió su cabeza y levantó la mirada, pudiendo ya reconocer de quien se trataba: largos cabellos rubios, ojos rojos que desprendían una mirada despampanante, una mirada propia de un Dios. Se trataba de Terumi Aphrodi, antiguo capitán del equipo de la secundaria Zeus y actual miembro del Korea FIRE DRAGON, pero principalmente amigo muy cercano del peliplateado.

**-Aphrodi…**-dijo el chico un tanto perdido en su mirar- **¿q-que estás haciendo aquí!**-le apuntó sin entender porqué el rubio se encontraba en el mismo lugar que él.

**-Digamos que no eres el único que vacaciona en un lugar turístico como este…**-sonrió acariciando la cabeza del ojiverde.-

**-jajaja, es…cierto.**.-le devolvió la sonrisa, pero en sus expresiones se podía notar aquel malestar que le consumía a cada momento.-

**-¿Qué te tiene tan inquieto…?**

**-¿in..quieto?...**

**-Sí. Se que hay algo que te tiene mal y creo saber cual es la razón , pero…sería mejor si fueses tú mismo el que me lo dijera…**

**-…umh. Hay mucha gente aquí…**-percatandose de la gran cantidad de personas que recorrían el lugar, de las cuales muchas eran parejas que veraniaban ahí; se les veía tan felices…tan llenos de vida…definitivamente amar y ser amado era maravilloso, pensaba Fubuki.

**-Entonces, ven vamos**…-le tomó de la mano y antes de que el menor pudiese reclamar o refutar algo, lo arrastró consigo caminando por la bella ciudad jardín y sentandose bajo el árbol de cierta plaza central. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, el rubio una vez más exclamó-**…¿entonces!...**

**-a-ah..!...emh..emh…..**

**-aaaay…**-dio un pesado suspiro ante la poca atención que le prestaba su amigo-** mira Fubuki, a veces las personas tenemos problemas, pero para algo existen los amigos, ¿no?...sea lo que sea, sabes que siempre estaré para ti…**-calló por un momento, pero luego de notar la interesada mirada del otro chico, decidió seguir- **entonces, ¿ha de tener que ver con cierto susodicho que va de polera naranja, con pantalón negro?...**

**-e-eh?...¿c-cómo sabes la vestimenta de Goenji-kun?...**

**-pues…-**apuntó hacia un lado de la vereda de al frente, en ella se encontraban los 4 chicos que volvían ya de haber tenido la comida del medio día. Se podía apreciar de alguna manera que estaban conversando del tema de hoy: Fubuki.

**-…**-luego de verlos y de recorrer con su mirada el rostro de aquel de quién se había enamorado, bajó su mirada con melancolía. -***ellos…están preocupados por mi…¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?...***

**-Si permites mi intromisión. Está claro que hay problemas aquí, pero…¿te has preguntado si estos problemas que los tienen así a todos ustedes por igual, son tan complicados de solucionar?...**

**-e-eh…lo lamento Aphrodi-san, pero… no entiendo lo que me tratas de decir…**

**-En términos faciles, te gusta Goenji, pero crees que él te va a odiar si se lo dices, ¿correcto?**-preguntó el rubio y recibió la nerviosa afirmación del peliplateado, por lo que continuó-**…y a ti…¿no te gustaría saber si Goenji siente lo mismo que tú?, digo no es malo intentar saberlo, al menos nos quedaría claro cuales son sus intenciones.**

**-n-no podría!, yo no podría…ademas hacer algo así, ¿no sería forzar a Goenji-kun a hablar?...**

**-mmmh no, no necesariamente a hablar…**-sonrió-

**-yo..me niego!**!-se levantó y se le quedó mirando de frente, olvidando que al hacer eso sería rápidamente visto por sus compañeros, los cuales dijeron en silencio "ahí está Fubuki, hay que acercarse con cuidado, ya que debe estár aun nervioso y podría salir corriendo de nuevo"-**…yo no puedo hacer eso!...**

**-vaya…**-suspiró y dejó caer el rostro en su palma- **para ser tan inteligente, eres muy ingenuo…**

**-p-perdón…**

**-no es nada…**-miró hacia otro lado y susurró para sí mismo-.**.lo siento Fubuki, pero quiero ayudarte, y con tu cooperación o sin ella, lo haré…y oh…**-vió como los compañeros del pálido chico comenzaban a acercarse con sigilo.-**…perfecto…~**

**Mist: Ay!, como me costó hacer este capitulo, pero gracias a Shinnylove se me hizo más facil completar ideas!wUUU...y si, Love-Fubuki tomé tu consejo de meter a Aphrodi en la historia, espero que haya quedado bien/...gracias una vez más por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

_"Seguramente si estuvieras aquí, sabrías decirme como actuar, que decir…"_

Tal cual el rubio había dicho para sí mismo, los acompañantes del peliplateado se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban ambos chicos, ignorando que el pequeño joven de ojos verdes no se encontraba solo. Aphrodi sonrió una vez más, y se levantó haciendo notar su presencia ante quienes se encontraban ya a escasos metros de distancia. Impresionados con la imagen del rubio, fueron múltiples las expresiones del cuarteto: Kazemaru luego de la sorpresa, sonrió aliviado al saber que su tímido y dulce amigo no se encontraba con mala compañía; Goenji, a diferencia del peliazul, se mostró un tanto molesto, molesto de que Fubuki se encontrara pasando tiempo con Aphrodi, siendo que había quedado con ellos desde un inicio; Endou…bueno Endou hizo lo de siempre, mostrar mil expresiones distintas en menos de 10 segundos, *tan efusivo como siempre*, pensó Aphrodi; Kido sin mostrar gran sorpresa fue el primero en acercarse a saludar a aquel rubio de ojos carmín.

**-Es curioso encontrarte solo, Aphrodi…**-dandole la mano, la cual fue recibida por la del rubio-

-**Tanto tiempo, Kido, chicos, no me sorprende verlos aquí, pero… si me llama la atención que el gran Shuuya Goenji tome esta clase de vacaciones, jejeje**- dijo con la misma seguridad que siempre, y al no recibir respuesta alguna del serio platinado, agregó- O**h!, pero si no estoy solo, al menos no en este momento, tenía la agradable compañía de Fubuki**-posó su mano en los suaves cabellos del chico y los acarició dulcemente, lo cual no le gustó para nada al delantero del número 10, pero…aun así no se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle-.

**-ya veo-**interrumpió Kazemaru dandose cuenta de las intenciones de ayuda por parte de Aphrodi-** y dinos Aphrodi, ¿estás de vacaciones con Fuusuke y Haruya, o quizás andes con los chicos de la secundaria Zeus?**-preguntó el de ojos almendrados-

**-Pues en este momento si ando solo, llegé un par de días antes que mis amigos de Zeus, asi que por ahora, simplemente solo…**-miró a los ojos a Kazemaru-

**-oh…**-si sus cálculos eran correctos, antes de que pudiese pronunciar algo más, Endou efusivamente invitaría al rubio a quedarse con ellos, mientras sus amigos no llegaban.

Dicho y hecho, Endou se acercó alegremente y alzó el pulgar con dirección al rostro de Aphrodí y exclamó-

**-Deberías quedarte con nosotros!, no es para nada entretenido vacacionar sin compañía, ¿Qué me dices Aphrodi, te gustaría!.**

**-Me encantaría Endou, pero…¿ no sería una molestía para ustedes?...**

**-para nada!, cierto chicos!**

**-sería un gusto tenerte con nosotros**-dijo el peliazul-

-l**a compañía siempre es buena**-asintió el de los googles-

-**claro…**-pronunció secamente el de cabellos en punta-

**-es emocionante saber que te quedarás con nosotros unos día, Aphrodi-san…**-dijo sonrosadamente el peliplateado.

-**está bien, lo haré, muchas gracias a todos!**-agradeció dulcemente el rubio-

-**Está decidido!**-dijo el castaño- **mientras más compañía mejor!, la pasaremos genial!, vamos vamos chicos!-**agarró del brazo a Kido y comenzó a jalarlo- **es hora de comer helados!**

Mientras ambos castaños caminaban, Aphrodi se acercó con cierta malicia hacía el otro de sus amigos, Kazemaru. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurró: "Eres muy perspicaz, amigo, mereces mis aplausos", a lo que el otro respondió: "gracias, pero eres tu quien ha de merecer los mios, puesto que te pones en riesgo de pelea con Goenji sólo por querer ayudar a Fubuki". Antes que el rubio pudiese responderle, fue sujetado del brazo rápidamente por un sonrojado y temeroso Fubuki, el cual ante la mirada de Goenji, sus nervios habían salido a flote.

**-todo está bien, Fubuki…**-dijeron a coro ambos chicos de cabellos largos, siendo Kazemaru el que continuara la conversación-

**-seguramente Endou se molestará si es que no nos apuramos, asi que vamos todos juntos, ¿si?.**

**-E-esta bién…**-dijo el ojiverde, mientras miraba de reojo al goleador de fuego.

**-Vamos, luego Endou se enojará con Kazemaru y no sabemos que cosas podría hacerle a la noche…**-rió Aphrodi y caminó con Fubuki de la mano casi escapando de la mirada asesina del peliazul.

**-aaarh….**.-suspiró Kazemaru-…q**-que clase de cosas dice ese chico**…-volteó su mirada hacia Goenji y sonrió serenamente acercandosele-…**Fubuki es a veces muy tímido y asustadizo, ¿no crees que necesitaría a alguien que estuviera a su lado?...**

**-no creo que la persona indicada sea Aphrodi…**-dijo Goenji cortatemente y retomó el paso siguiendo a quienes ya gritaban de lejos, para que aumentaran la velocidad de su paso.

**-Ciertamente…**-dijo kazemaru soltando una traviesa risa, y siguió a los demás encaminado hacia donde su amante los llevara.

**Mist: un poco de inspiración no me vino malx3333333, pero sin mucho aporte este capitulo, solamente los planes de macabros de Aphrodi y Kaze chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

_"¿Es acaso este miedo de quedarme solo nuevamente el que no me permite acercarme a ti?...G.."_

**-Endou estás seguro que-…**-el peliazul era interrumpido por Endou que repetía constantemente que sabía por donde iba, que sabía donde estaba, que tenía claro cuales eran los caminos, pero…al parecer Kazemaruno confiaba mucho en ese no tan desarrollado sentido de su amante; y al juzgar por el rostro de los demás, ellos tampoco-

**-Claro que vamos bien Kazemaru!, ya te lo he dicho unas quince veces!, vamos por el camino correcto!. Vi una heladería el día que llegamos. Sí sí!, por aquí era!...**-comenzó a avanzar más rápido, a la vez que sus amigos aumentaban la velocidad; para variar todos menos Fubuki, el cual comenzaba a acalorarse con ese sol de verano.

**-…**-el joven peliplateado trataba de seguirles el paso, pero ya después de esa caminata sin siquiera parar por agua, optó por frenar su paso y quedarse apoyado en una pared para recuperar algo de aliento**-ah…**

Los demás chicos que iban en pelea no notaron que Fubuki iba poco a poco disminuyendo su velocidad y tampoco fue notado cuando este mismo se detuvo alejandose del grupo que seguía el paso.

**-p-pero Endou!, ya dijistes eso hace unos 20 minutos atrás…en serio creo que deberíamos preguntarle a alguien!-**sugería inteligentemente Kido, pero para su desgracia (y seguramente para la de todos), Endou seguía sin querer hacer caso y sin dejar que los chicos preguntasen si quiera algo a las personas que rondaban.

**-Pero que terco!, que necio!**-tratando de parar a Endou, gritaba Kazemaru ( ya comenzaba a perder esa paciencia de oro que le caracterizaba) cuando de repente la voz de Goenji hizo que los demás pararan-

-**Y…¿Fubuki?...**-miró hacia los lados porfin dandose cuenta que el pequeño niño que comenzaba a ponerlo de los nervios, había desaparecido.

**-¿ah?.**..-Sonó a coro por el resto de los presentes que comenzaron a mirar a los lados por si encontraban alguna señal del tierno chico, pero nada…había desaparecido completamente.

**-Pero ¿cuando desapareció?**!-preguntaban el peliazul y el rubio que casi como hermanos mayores del peliplateado se habían sentido prácticamente culpable de no fijarse en él-

Todos los chicos comenzaban a preguntarse como era que había desaparecido, donde podría estar, si estaría bien o quizás se habría desmayado y cosas por ese estilo. De repente todos fueron interrumpidos por un molesto Goenji que casi de un grito los dejó a todos sin habla.

**-En vez de preguntarse donde está, muevanse!...**-frunció el ceño molesto y dandole la espalda al resto del grupo salió corriendo en busca de su joven amigo.

**-*Estoy preocupado por Fubuki...pero esta podría ser también una buena oportunidad para que Goenji demostrara que tan capaz de buscar...y de manterner la paciencia...***-pensó el rubio al notar ese enojo del de pelos en punta.

**-E-es cierto!, Goenji tiene razón! Vamos chicos**!-gritó el capitán y todos asintiendo con un "¡SI!" se separaron hiendo a buscarlo, claro sin antes dejar establecido ese mismo punto como el de reunión.

Momentos antes de que todos se percataran de la desaparición del dulce chico, este había recobrado en cierto grado su aliento y regulado su respiración, por lo que tenía dos opciones a seguir: la primera, avanzar hasta reencontrarse con el grupo que seguramente pronto se darían cuenta de que no estaba; la segunda, ir de vuelta y encontrar donde poder sentarse y beber algo para hidratar su cansado cuerpo. Luego de pensarlo por un instante, decidió optar por la segunda retomando paso por el camino contrario del que iban en una primera instancia; con esto fue imposible que se toparan sus amigos con él…al parecer la busqueda se volvería más intensa y compleja de lo que se esperaban…

**Mist: capitulos de relleno -w-UUU**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

_"Nada que decir…¿y ahora…?"_

Fubuki había vuelto al único lugar que había aprendido a llegar en la ciudad: La plaza. Al llegar al sombreado lugar, se sentó bajo un árbol apoyandose en el tronco de este, con eso abrió la botella con agua que había comprado camino de vuelta y bebió lentamente del incoloro líquido. Alzando su mirada vió el despejado cielo, era realmente hermoso, a decir verdad la gran mayoria de las cosas le parecían bellas a Fubuki; siempre lograba de alguna manera encontrarle la bella naturalidad a algo, ciertamente admirable. Cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente recuperado, no logró evitar comenzar a pensar en lo que debería (o quizás no debería) hacer con respecto a ese sentimiento que crecía más y más cada vez que miraba, hablaba, rozaba o simplemente pensaba en aquel platinado que por meras casualidades del destino había conocido.

¿Estaba bien lo que sentía por él?, ambos eran chicos y ese era el mayor miedo que sentía en su interior, ¿Por qué sus amigos insistían tanto en que luchara por aquello, realmente tendrían razón o sólo lo hacian para no hacerlo sentir mal?...toda clase de dudas nacian en su temeroso ser; le era imposible no tener miedo. Si bien tenía maravillosos amigos, siempre se encontraba de alguna manera…solo.

Odiaba sentir ese sentimiento amargo de inseguridad, pero en momentos así era cuando se acordaba de aquella conversación tenida con Goenji hacia un tiempo atrás…Era un día lluvioso y ahí fue cuando había comprendido que para lograr algo no se necesitaba ser perfecto, que la perfección era relativa…quizas eso era lo que necesitaba…no tratar de ser perfecto, no tratar de ser alguien magnifico para que el platinado lo mirara de otra manera. Él era Fubuki Shirou, y si Goenji lo llegaba a querer como algo más sería con sus virtudes y defectos…ahora sólo bastaba tratar de dejar ser tan nervioso y temeroso ante todo…

**-eso es…sólo necesito ser..yo…..**-apretó el puño de su mano libre y se la colocó a la altura de su corazón, el cual latia con resonante rapidéz-…**yo puedo….no, yo debo poder lograrlo**…

Para suerte de Aphrodi y seguramente mala suerte de Goenji, ambos divisaron desde distintas veredas al peliplateado sentado bajo el árbol. El segundo de estos aun no notaba la presencia del rubio por lo que se quedó mirando por un momento al ojiverde sintiendo como una extraña sensación le recorría su ser; sentimiento extraño y nuevo para él, ¿podría ser que quizás se estuviera comenzando a enamorar de Fubuki?. Debía admitir que llevaba ya un tiempo sintiendose así cada vez que mantenía contacto con este, pero nunca había llegado a analizar tan profundamente como era que simplemente verlo tan sereno y lindo podía producirle tantas mezclas de sensaciones. Aphrodi divisó a Goenji desde la otra vereda y vió como este comenzaba el paso hacia la plazoleta; esto era perfecto sentía el ojicarmesí, ya que pondría a prueba una vez más el plan de "hacerle sentir celos a Goenji".

**-Perdóname Goenji, pero verás que esto tarde o temprano te beneficiará…**-sonrió y retomó el paso rápidamente inmiscuyendose entre árboles para no ser visto por los chicos hasta el momento indicado de salir.

Fubuki tan adentrado en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de la cercanía de ninguno de los dos presentes, sólo podía pensar en como arrancaría de sí ese miedo a ser rechazado. A la vez, Goenji ya a no tantos metros de distancia separó sus labios para pronunciar el nombre del pelilplateado, pero justo antes de que pudiera si quiera decir "Fu", apareció tras los árboles el rubio tirandose encima de Fubuki en un afectivo abrazo, abrazo que hizo que al platinado le hirvieran los ánimos y las ganas de querer matar a Aphrodi eran obvias.

**-FUBUKI!, ¿Dónde diantres te habías metido?, estabamos tan preocupados por ti!..**.-se quejaba con el chico por su porfiadéz.

**-eeek!..**.-gritó en un comienzo por el susto producido, pero luego al encontrarse entre los brazos del delgado rubio y sentir ese peculiar aroma dijo timidamente-…**Aphrodi-san…p-perdón..yo no me sentía bien…**

-**ya, ya todo está bien, pero realmente deberías ser mas precavido y al menos avisar que querías que pararamos…aun así..**-dijo separandose un poco-…**en gran parte también es culpa de Endou, porque el muy necio no nos dejaba parar…**

**-culpa..de, Endou-kun?...jajaja**-soltó una pequeña y fragil risilla al oir como Aphrodi le echaba la culpa al castaño de todo lo producido. Definitivamente era digno de ser llamado Dios…

-**oh mira Fubuki!..**.-el rubio apuntó hacia pocos metros, precisamente a donde estaba Goenji mirandoles como estaban tan cerca-

**-G-g-goenji…-kun…**.-pronunció el peliplateado, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrosaban tenuemente-

**-Hola**…-dijo este casi dispuesto a marcharse, pero hubo algo que no le dejó poner pie en marcha; sentía que debía pedirle disculpas por haberlo obligado bruscamente a que le dijera que le tenía mal, eso no debía ser así, porque el odiaba ser brusco con él. Y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sus intenciones iban más por querer separar a Fubuki del molestoso rubio que a pesar de no llevarse mal con él, le estaba colmando la paciencia. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho de tratar de esa manera al chico?, ni siquiera Kazemaru era tan cariñoso con Fubuki…- Donde te habías metido?...e-estuve….e-estuvimos!...preocupados por ti…-se autocorrigió rápidamente sentandose en el pasto frente a los otros dos con un rostro de incomodidad.

**-oh…lo siento, uumh…es que no me sentía bien…el sol de nuevo…p-perdón….**

**-Deja de pedir disculpas Fubuki, no es culpa tuya…-**le dijo el rubio a lo que el platinado agregó-

**-Tiene razón….n-no…no es nada…es bueno saber que estás…bien**-sus expresiones eran más nerviosas de lo normal, era como si Goenji tuviese que pensar y re pensar bien que era lo que debía decir o hacer- Fubuki.…**.oy-¡….**

**-…!**

**-Ahí están!..**.-se escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Endou y luego se notó como este cruzaba corriendo hasta llegar donde se encontraba reunidos los tres goleadores. Tras Endou venían corriendo el peliazul y el otro castaño.

Luego de reunirse todos de nuevo y de pedir las respectivas disculpas ante el más bajo de todos, Kido dijo que entre búsquedas había logrado encontrar la gran heladería que Endou había divisado en una primera instancia. Con esto todos se levantaron en post de salir de la plazoleta y dirigirse hacia el local tan buscado, pero antes de que Fubuki pudiera avanzar hacia el grupo, el joven platinado lo sujetó del brazo y lo volteó para que este le viera a los ojos, cosa que en todo momento el peliplateado había evitado.

¿Qué podría querer Goenji?...

**Mist: en lo personal...algo me gustó de este capitulooox3~~~~ tan lindoo Goenji~3**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

_"Nervios que me consumen a cada momento. Quizás nunca fue miedo, talvéz solamente son los nervios de estar cerca de ti…Atsuya ayudame…"_

Endou iba justo a exclamar que ambos chicos que atrás se habían quedado se apuraran, pero gracias a la rapidéz y a los reflejos de Kazemaru su boca fue tapada con mucho éxito. Todos se quedaron mirando al incómodo platinado que ponía un gran esfuerzo para poder articular las palabras que quería decirle al adorable pelipleateado, que a pesar de haber sido volteado, se negaba a mirar de forma directa a quien tenía enfrente.

**-Fubuki…**

**-¿que…?**

**-Mirame…**

**-Fubuki!**

**-eeeh….eeh….y-yo no se de que hablas Goenji…kun….**

El más alto dio un suspiro y en sus pensamientos sólo clamaba por la suficiente paciencia de poder entablar la conversación con el chico y disculparse por lo de la mañana. Además, había que agregar que de alguna manera necesitaba hablar con Fubuki sobre algunas cosas que le generaban inmersas dudas en su interior, y que quizás conversandolas con él se disiparían. Talvéz Goenji ignoraba que ciertas dudas habrían sido mejor conversalas con alguien más crítico, más lógico, alguien como Kido o Kazemaru, hasta el mismo Aphrodi. Pero, en su interior sentía que era con aquel tierno y adorable chico con quién debía (y quería) hablar.

**-Sabes, haciendome ese tipo de desquite con la mirada, sólo me hace pensar que algo te he hecho o que me odias…**-dijo seriamente, pero con cierto tono de tristeza, lo que captó de forma inmediata la atención de Fubuki, el cual de una manera fugáz volteó a ver al moreno, que a pesar de haber tenido que usar esa técnica para llamar su atención, lo había logrado y lo mantenía más tranquilo asegurandose de que al menos eso no era cierto.

**-Goenji-kun…y-yo no te odio!, n-no podría! Y…n-no no me has hecho nada malo…no lo pienses por favor!...**-soltó en súplica, pensando que su actitud se había dado malentender por el otro, y lo que menos quería era que él lo llegase a odiar…sin darse cuenta, de un momento otro estaba sujetando del brazo al platinado, quien se quedó mirando anonadado al chico. Poco a poco las mejillas de ambos adquirían el escarlata tono de la vergüenza, aun así el peliplateado no soltaba al más alto.

**-Fubuki…perdoname**-eso llamó la atención del más bajo, que inmediatamente alzó su mirada y porfin se topó después de todo el día con la del ojinegro.-** creo que fui un poco brusco contigo hoy en la mañana. Yo no quería asustarte ni muchos menos malestar alguno…por eso yo…te pido disculpas…**

El pequeño adolescente se quedó perplejo ante lo dicho por Goenji. Seguramente el mayor habría confundido las cosas, las verdaderas razones por las cuales había huído de él. Y ahora ¿Qué le diría?, tenía dos opciones, estaba claro que una era la de seguirle el juego y así sólo sería una mentirilla blanca; la otra sería la de decir la verdad, es decir aceptar que la razón por la huída no había sido esa, sino otra, pero ahí el chico seguramente le pediría la verdadera razón y no sabría que decirle. De repente en su interior algo le recordó lo dicho hacía un rato por el rubio, ¿Qué pasaría si Goenji sentía también algo por él?, quizás habría alguna oportunidad…!¿pero que diantres estaba pensando?, no podía ser cierto, Goenji no podía sentir nada más que una amistad o un compañerismo de equipo…no podia…no podía, ¿no?.

**-Goenji kun….no pasa nada…yo…digo, tu no has hecho nada malo…este…esto es mi culpa por esconderme de todo…por eso, perdoname tu por favor!. Yo no quería serte una molestia por eso yo…lo lamento…**-sus manos temblaban, lo que llevó al delantero del número 10 a sujetar las manos de su igual y sonreirle de una manera más cálida. Eso produjo una extraña sensación en ambos chicos que se quedaron mirando de una manera muy poco común, era como si todo lo que estuviera alrededor no importara, como si solamente ellos dos y la cálida mirada de uno al otro fuese lo único presente e importante.

**-Fubuki…**

**-Goenji..kun…**

**-cofcofcof….**.-dijo el rubio frente a ambos, lo que hizo que estos saltaran y rápidamente soltasen sus manos y miraran al primer lugar que se les pasara por la vista.- **bueno entonces vamos**!-Aphrodi tomó del brazo a Fubuki y lo arrastró pasando uno a uno a todos los presentes. Al momento de pasar al lado de Kazemaru cruzaron vistas y el rubio le sonrió de manera extraña al peliazul que sólo pudo aguantarse la risa. El ex capitán de Zeus siguió (obviamente) caminando sin rumbo alguno, ya que sólo Kido era quien sabía donde se encontraba la heladería.

**-tsk…**-soltó como molestia, quería que Aphrodi dejara de rondar tanto como león a Fubuki, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? No había razón para que ese rubio estuviera tan cerca de su amigo. Sabía que los otros dos también eran amigos, pero eso no le daba derecho a…..un momento ¿acaso él tenía derecho de pensar en que el otro no tenía derecho?...¿cual sería ese derecho que se quería autoconseder el platinado?..derecho de que nadie se pasara de la cuenta con el adorable y muy tierno chico.

Aunque Goenji no se lo hubiese esperado en ese momento, fue Kido quien se le acercó y colocó su mano en su hombro sonriendole.

**-sabes amigo, creo que debemos hablar seriamente de lo que te está pasando…creo que sabes que sucede, pero no te has dado cuenta, no…no quieres darte cuenta…y creeme que "eso" que sientes no es algo malo, pero es más fuerte aceptarlo que negarlo sabiendo que no podrás cambiarlo…**-antes de que el platinado pudiera quejarse o refutarle algo, el castaño le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y sonriendo agregó para luego retomar el paso-…**sabes que si necesitas ayuda, o hablar con alguien sobre lo que te acompleja, siempre estaré aquí…y aunque no lo creas…Endou también podría ayudarte, si quieres saberlo sólo debes decirme que quieres conversarlo….**

Y quedó solo…con lo que sólo pudo optar por retomar el paso siguiendo al resto del grupo, pero esta vez más pensativo de lo que llevaba. En gran parte Kido tenía razon, no servía de nada guardarselo todo y quizás quien sabe, puede ser que la respuesta estuviera en las palabras de su amigo. Lo único que le llamaba la atención era sobre la importancia que podría tener Endou en esto. Estaba claro que su amigo del cintillo naranja podía ser de mucha ayuda en cuanto apoyo, pero en cosas como estas…¿podría decirle algo que le hiciera entender eso que sentía por Fubuki?...si Kido fue quien lo dijo…quizás sí…

**(Mist: ayyyyyyyyyy me demoré mil años en terminarlo, pero porfin logré terminar el maldito capitulo...¿y lo bueno? es que me gustó*-*)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

_"¿Estaría bien comenzar a depender de alguien más…..?"_

Luego de aquel extenso y casi interminable día, los chicos volvieron a aquellas cabañas con bella vista al mar, solo que esta vez, volvían junto al rubio de ojos color carmesí. A pesar de las extrañas cosas que pudieron haber sucedido (principalmente para ambos delanteros de Raimon), siguieron sus rutinas hasta que de un momento a otro la noche había caído, noche que no pasaba desapercibida. Goenji se encontraba afuera de una de las cabañas con los brazos puestos encima de las barras de apoyo de gruesa madera.

Tras ese día agotador y extraño lo mejor que podía hacer era estar en el exterior sintiendo la briza producida por la contracorriente marítima (además de que la vista al mar era fantástica). Se encontraba completamente solo, hasta que de un momento a otro su soledad fue interrumpida por dos chicos de castaños cabellos, unos más claro que los del otro. El delantero logró reconocer de inmediato las figuras como las de sus dos mejores amigos: Endou y Kido. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que los traía al acercarse de forma tan seria ante él. Solamente pudo sonreir y seguir sintiendo la briza, mientras que sus amigos se posicionaban uno a cada lado en la gruesa barra de madera.

**-De alguna forma…sabía que aun cuando no dijese nada tu no te rendirías tan facilmente amigo…**

**-Pasar tanto tiempo al lado de los amigos hace que uno sepa que es lo que están pensando o sintiendo…**-agregó el de ojos escarlata.

**-Eso es muy cierto…pero, esto significa que le has contado a Endou también lo extraño que me he vuelto…**

**-No, no realmente. La razón es que Endou también estaba preocupado por ti. Hacía ya un tiempo que él te notaba raro; puedo decir que de cierta forma nuestro amigo fue quién se dio cuenta de lo que te sucedia, incluso antes que yo…no es cierto Endou?-**miró al castaño que había permanecido todo ese comienzo de la conversación en un apacible silencio…extraño en él…

Endou sonrió sintiendo la briza marítima una vez más y porfin decidió que ya era hora que él también estuviera presente en la plática.

-**¿Sabes Goenji?, puede que muchas veces parezca un tonto…es más hay gran cantidad de momentos en los que suelo ser muy torpe y no darme cuenta que es lo que sucede a mi alrededor…jijiji!**-soltó aquella típica risilla suya-**…pero…**-retomó aquel tono serio de un comienzo- **cuando mis amigos están mal es cuando más rápidamente me doy cuenta que algo no está bien…**

**-Aun así no dijistes nada y eso me sorprende. Dime Endou, que hizo que te quedaras callado tanto tiempo?...-**preguntó curioso el platinado, esto ya se estaba volviendo muy raro para él.

-**Verás Goenji, la mayoría de las veces tengo algo que decir con respecto a los problemas, tristezas, alegrías entre otras cosas, pero esta véz…esta véz no sabía que decir…pensaba que si decía algo, estaría mal…o que no sería el más indicado para decirlo…**

**-Lo siento Endou, pero no logro entender a que te refieres…**

**-Endou, amigo, creo que debes decirselo de la misma manera que lo hicistes conmigo…sólo dilo, creo que sería lo mejor…**

**-giiijijijiji…es cierto….**-se rascó torpemente la nuca y continuó-…**Kido me contó sobre lo que creía que te sucedía y ¿sabes amigo?, estar enamorado es genial, y no lo digo sólo por decirlo…sentir que eres importante para alguien es lo mejor…a la vez que uno al tener un sentimiento de responsabilidad de hacer sentir al otro de la misma manera te llena de alegría…**-hubieron un par de segundos de silencio entre el trío de amigos-…**…En un comienzo pensé en no decirle esto a nadie, porque me sentía raro, porque me sentía un fenómeno y que todos me mirarían de esa manera…pero no me di cuenta que de esa manera no sólo me dañaba a mi mismo, sino que estaba dañando a quién me había hecho sentir este sentimiento de calidéz…de amor.**

**-Endou tu…**

**-espera un momento…yo también siento algo por un chico, es más estoy en una relación con uno…es por eso que quiero decirte Goenji, que el género no importa amigo!, lo importante es lo que sientas tú por esa persona!...si llegase el punto de que Fubuki sintiera lo mismo hacia ti…debes esforzarte cada día por hacerlo feliz!...tu eres capaz de todo, por eso…es que te doy mi mayor apoyo!...**-puso su mano en el hombro del más alto y le sonrió con esa efusividad tan característica de él-…**tu eres el goleador estrella de Raimon!...eso significa que puedes lograr todo!...giijijiji!**

**-Endou…**-Goenji entendió las palabras de Endou. Al final Kido tenía razón, de alguna manera u otra la persona indicada para darle apoyo y hacerlo entender era el propio capitán…-** Gracias amigos…son los mejores…**.-levantó sus manos y estas fueron recibidas por ambos castaños que sonrientes exclamaron un **"para eso están los amigos"-**

**-Tus dudas se han despejado, ¿no es cierto Goenji?.**..-preguntó Kido-

**-Por supuesto amigo, pero…solamente tengo una duda…**-alzó una de sus peculiares cejas y miró al portero-**…por simple curiosidad…¿tu novio no será Kazemaru o sí?.**

**-eeeeeeeeek!...pero como tú!...**-le apuntó y luego de forma rauda se hechó las manos hacia la nunca soltando una contagiosa risa, que daba aquel asentimiento de que el platinado tenía razón-

Los tres amigos se quedaron riendo y luego conversando de diversas cosas, entre las cuales destacaban la creciente curiosidad de Kido y Goenji de saber como habían sido las cosas entre Endou y Kazemaru, también uno que otro plan para ayudar al platinado con el peliplateado, ideado por el siempre tacticista Kido.

Gracias a la ayuda de sus mejores amigos, Goenji había porfin aceptado en su interior que le gustab…no…que se sentía completamente loco hacía Fubuki. Era especial ese sentimiento, ahora lo comprendía. Se sentía mucho mas tranquilo, más despejado, sabía que lo que sentía hacia su igual era más normal de lo que él pensaba. Daba igual que dijeran otros sobre ese sentimiento, o sobre que sintiera eso hacia un hombre, nada de eso era importante; lo único importante era que se sentía feliz con ese sentimiento hacia el ojiverde. Y ahora, sólo le faltaba saber que era lo que sentía Fubuki hacia su persona…

En otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí...

**(Mist: debo decir que amo la relación de amistad que tienen estos tres me mata demasiado*-*. Por eso es que amé como quedó este capitulo. Espero que a ustedes también!)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

_"Quiéreme como yo te quiero a ti…"_

Bajo el manto celestial se encontraban en la arena sentados los otros tres chicos restantes. Conversaban de temas en común y de lo bello que era el cielo o el mar. Como todos ya habían anticipado habría un momento en el cual tendría que parar y retomar el tema que tanto acomplejaba a Fubuki. Quien decidió interrumpir la armonía fue el rubio (era de esperarse), que ya se estaba hartando de que ambos delanteros sintieran lo mismo, pero que ninguno tuviera el suficiente valor para confesarlo.

**-La cuestión es así…**-llamó la atención de ambos chicos que de pasar a ver el cielo, posaron su mirada en el rubio- **Fubuki siente algo muy fuerte hacia Goenji…por su parte, Goenji también ha de sentir algo por él…**

**-p-pero…!**

**-sssh…**.-le sonrió al chico-**…continúa Aphrodi.**

**-Kaze y yo lo sabemos porque notamos los cambios de ánimo de Goenji cuando estás demasiado íntimo con alguien, por así decirlo…**

**-Es cierto Fubuki **–interrumpió el peliazul**-…el punto al que queremos llegar con esto es que los sentimientos están…solamente falta el ambiente….**

**-umh…**-el ojiverde se abrazó de sus piernas y apoyó su rostro en ellas-

**-y he estado pensando…**-retomó el rubio- **que hoy es el día perfecto!.**.-alzó la voz sonriente-

Ambos se le quedaron mirando algo anonadados, hasta que Fubuki comprendió que hoy…¡¿hoy?…

**-¡¿Q-qué?..!.**-gritó con euforia el peliplateado, que llego casi a pararse del susto por lo que dijo Aphrodi-…

**-Calma calma Fubuki…**-el peliazul le acariciaba los hombros tratando de que el eufórico chico recuperara el control-**….espera un momento Aphrodi, ¿no crees que es muy pronto decir que hoy es el día perfecto?, no lo comprendo…**

-**Les explicaré mis incomprendidos amigos…cofcof…**-apuntó con el dedo índice hacia las estrellas-** aquellas que ven allá arriba significaban mucho para los griegos, uno de esos tantos significados era el del "vivir el momento". Cuanto más brillaran éstas, más se debía aprovechar un momento como único en la vida. Además…la noche, el mar y la arena son perfectas para dejar fluír aquellas emociones que florecen en nuestro ser…una noche como ésta no debe ser desperdiciada…asi que simplemente debemos encontrar la mejor manera de atraer a Goenji acá y…¡Oh!.**

Ambos chicos preguntaron en unisono "¡¿Qué?".

**-Kazemaru ven acá un momento…**

Y así fue; Kazemaru levantandose siguió a Aphrodi y quedandose a unos cuantos metros de distancia del chico (que ya lo único que podía sentir era como los nervios lo mataban), inició una conversación con Aphrodi, la cual llegó a su fin con un recibimiento de manos entre ambos chicos.

**-Entonces, te lo encargo…**-dijo Kazemaru y alejandose del lugar dejó al rubio y al absorto peliplateado solos en esa bella y extensa noche que recién acababa de empezar…

**(Yo: es últramente diminuto este capitulo!xDDD...más que capitulo 11, debería llamarse 10 parte 2 xDDDDD...iba a poner que es lo que Aphrodi le dijo a Kazemaru, pero pensé que sería mejor dejarlo para el siguiente, que por lo veo..será más largo que cualquiera de los que hubiese hechox3...viene el desarrollo de la trama(?))**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

_"Aunque no estés aquí, creo que puedo continuar y volverme más fuerte…"_

Kazemaru iba caminando tranquilamente por la playa admirando aquella hermosa noche que era suavemente bañada del brillo del manto estelar. Al salir de la playa, llegó a un pequeño sector lleno de estructurales cabañas. Caminó con serenidad por el sendero de pequeñas piedrecillas que adornaban el camino hacia cada estancia. Iba recordando lo conversado hacia un rato atrás con Aphrodi y pensó que ahora que estaba pronto a llegar a la cabaña, debía poner en marcha la fase primera de aquel plan.

La amable, armonioza y equilibrada expresión del peliazul fue radicalmente cambiada por una de total molestia y pesadumbre. Notó al trío de chicos que se encontraban en aquel sector de descansa fuera de la cabaña misma, era perfecto para poner a prueba su plan. Cuando llegó al lugar esperado, fue saludado por los tres amigos que se sorprendieron demasiado cuando Kazemaru dando un pesado suspiró saludó a los tres de una manera cortante. El trío de inmediato se miró extrañado preguntandose entre todos: ¿Qué le pasaba a Kazemaru, donde estaban los otros dos chicos y no menos importante…por qué se encontraban separados?...

**-¿Kazemaru?-**preguntó sorprendido Endou , quién se impresionó más cuando vió la total seriedad con la que su amante le miraba- ¿**q-que sucedió?...**-tomó su mano para que no se fuera-

**-Nada, Endou…**

**-Kazemaru, ¿Dónde está Fubuki?...**-Tal y como Aphrodi había dicho, Goenji fue el primero en reaccionar al no verlo junto a él-

**-No lo sé…**-dijo una vez más de una manera cortante-

**-¿No…lo sabes?...-**dijo confundido el ojirojo-

**-¡¿C-cómo que no lo sabes!...**-Goenji practicamente empujó a Endou y agarró con curiosa fuerza al peliazul de los hombros-**….Kazemaru!**-comenzó a zarandear al peliazul, quien aunque le dolían los bruscos tratos del moreno, aguantaba sólo por su amigo-

-**¡Goenji!**-sonó a unisono por ambos castaños que sujetaron al platinado para que dejase de sacudir de aquella manera tan poco sutíl al peliazul.

Cuando por fin lograron separar a ambos chicos, quien había actuado de esa forma tan impulsiva se encontraba agitado y miraba seriamente a los ojos almendrados del peliazul, el cual trataba de acomodarse el cabello sin modificar la igual seria expresión del platinado. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo ahí?.

**-Kazemaru…Fubuki está con Aphrodi, ¿no?...-**dijo el tacticista-**…podría ser que tú…¿te hubieses peleado con alguno de ellos dos?...**

Kazemaru dijo en su interior "¡al fin!". Necesitaba que alguno de ellos fuese quien nombrara al rubio. Dentro de su perfecta actuación hizo un cambió de expresión dandole la inmediata razón a Kido. Los tres chicos se sorprendieron, ¿Kazemaru se había peleado con Aphrodi…o habría sido con Fubuki?. Lo peor de todo para ellos, era que ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle al peliazul que era lo que había sucedido. Un momento atrás se habían ido felizmente de la mano los tres chicos y ahora, Kazemaru volvía solo…

**-Si no tienen más que preguntar…me voy a mi habitación…**-dijo seriamente el peliazul y les dio la espalda caminando en sentido contrario a los presentes-

**-¡NO!...**-Endou alcanzó a agarrar a Kazemaru por la espalda y atraerlo de la cintura aprisionandolo contra su cuerpo, lo que sorprendió al peliazul (tanto en la realidad como en su actuación) haciendo que rápidamente su rostro adquíriera un rojo tono-

**-¡E-endou..!...**-dijo Kazemaru, ignorando que los otros dos chicos ya sabían al respecto de su relación con Endou-

-**No, no te pienso soltar…-**susurró Endou contra el cuello del chico-**…no hasta que nos diga que ha pasado…Kazemaru…**

Ese extraño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del peliazul, teniendo este que rendirse por el momento ante el plan. De esa manera no podía pensar bien…

**-¡B-bien!...y-yo hablaré….**-dijo un nervioso peliazul que no podía pensar ni seguir el plan a la perfección al tener a su amante tan de cerca.

Kazemaru tendría que ingeniarselas en ese momento para poder contarles algo a los chicos que los convenciera de lo que (quería hacerles creer) había sucedido entre él y los otros dos chicos. Mientras el peliazul se encargaba de esos pequeños inconvenientes, en la playa se encontraba Aphrodi dandole ánimos a su tierno y tímido amigo para que las cosas con Goenji (esperando que Kazemaru tuviese existo) funcionaran tal y como él lo había planeado minuciosamente.

**-Calma Fubuki…**-tenía al chico entre sus brazos tratando de calmarlo.

**-E-es…imposible que Goenji-kun…vaya a sentir algo por mí…aphrodi-kun…-**el peliplateado se escondía en el pecho del rubio buscando protección y confianza en los brazos de él-

**-Mira…sé que de alguna manera he actuado un tanto prepotente…pero lo he hecho con el único fin de ayudarte, porque eres mi amigo…-**desordenó con cariño los cabellos del delantero**- llevas ya un tiempo actuando desanimadamente ante esto y ya no quiero verte así, porque eres alguien fuerte…alguien muy lindo…-**tomó su rostro y le sonrió dulcemente, casi como una madre a un hijo- **y mereces ser feliz con quien tu desees...**

**-Aphrodi-kun…**

**-Espera. Quiero que sepas que tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi y que si tengo que arriesgarme un poco para ayudarte con el cabeza hueca y terco de Goenji, lo haré…puesto que para eso para algo estamos los amigos, ¿no?-**le sonrió de una apenada manera-**…en las buenas…**

**-y en las malas…-**sonrió dulcemente el chico y luego alzó el brazo hacia el cielo-**…Kazemaru-kun y Aphrodi-kun…están arriesgandose por mí…-**entrecerró sus ojos mirando a las bellas estrellas**-…y-yo…n-necesito….no, debo demostrarles…q-que puedo hacerlo…ambos ponen mucho..por mí…**-susurró tiernamente-

Ambos chicos sonrientes se encontraban compartiendo aquel fraternal momento, pero de repente unos gritos a lo lejos hicieron que se separaran y algo exaltados (y asustado en el caso de Fubuki). Esos gritos a los lejos y que cada vez se acercaban más y más seguramente serían el resultado de lo que hubiese dicho o hecho Kazemaru en la cabaña. Esperaban que todo hubiese salido de acuerdo al plan…

**(Sabía que debía haberlo hecho más largoD:...pero resulta que llevo tantos días sin subir nada u.u..que preferí dejarlo otra vez con un "chanchan" de que pasará~...-w- ahora debo pensar yo cual será el plan que había armado Kaze y los chicos para atraer a Goenji hasta la playaD:...se aceptan sugerencias~ **

**perdón por la demora ;/;~)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_((Sí, reviví después de mucho tiempo perdida en la oscuridad mental del vaciadero de mi cabezax3...gracias a quienes siguen leyendome (a pesar de mis atrasosTwT))_**

**_ Capitulo 13._**

_"Tengo confianza…confianza de que todo saldrá bien, de que quizás no todo es tan complicado como he estado creyendo…¿Quién sabe?, tal vez él…sienta lo mismo que yo…"_

La tranquila serenidad que reinaba en aquella acogedora playa fue violentamente irrumpida por aquellos gritos que el rubio y el peliplateado habían reconocido como los de Goenji, el cual al juzgar por su tono de voz se escuchaba bastante molesto. A lo lejos por fin se pudo apreciar con mayor nitidez (la oscuridad de la noche era dominante y sólo las estrellas eran las únicas luces de apoyo) las figuras que se venían acercando a la costa donde yacían sentados ambos chicos abrazados. Aphrodi supo que no era muy recomendable que los encontraran de esa manera por lo que deshizo el cálido abrazo y apoyó sus manos en el arenoso suelo esperando en paz que los individuos llegaran. Sabía que disfrutaría esto…

**-5…**-dijo tranquilamente-

**-Aphrodi-san…¿no son los chicos los que vienen allá?**-preguntó inocentemente el peliplateado a su amigo, el cual sólo le dedicó una linda sonrisa de afirmación.

**-4…**-volvió a decir acariciando los suaves mechones del peliplateado-

Aphrodi seguía con su cuenta atrás, mientras que en el lado contrario a ellos, las cosas no iban tan bien o tranquilas como ambos chicos pensarían o esperarían…

**-¡Goenji! ¡ya detente! ¡es absurdo que te pongas así sólo por eso!**-gritaba el peliazul "intentando" detener al delantero que iba molesto por aquello tan misterioso que su compañero les había contado momentos atrás.

**-Goenji escucha a Kazemaru**-el de los googles agarró del brazo a su compañero deteniendolo por pequeños momentos- **escuchate, ¿quieres?. Que Aphrodi le haya dicho a Kazemaru que estaba sobrando y que quería estar sólo con Fubuki no significa que debas hacer todo un show…**

**-no es el hecho de lo que diga Aphrodi…**-apretó el puño de la mano sujetada-**, lo que diga ese chico no es de mi mas mínimo interés **–dijo el moreno tratando de soltarse del agarre-.** ¡Sueltame Kidou!. ¡me molesta que Fubuki no haya hecho NADA para detener a Kazemaru!, ¡¿no se supone que ellos dos son más amigos que con ese…con ese?.**

**-¿"Ese"?...ese tiene nombre, y se llama Terumi Aphrodi…**-frente a ellos apareció aquel chico de larga y dorada cabellera, quien con sus ojos color carmín miraba detalladamente al delantero**- Podrías demorarte un poquito más y llamarme por mi nombre, Goenji. Ten por seguro que la boca te quedaría ahí mismo…**-agregó frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.

Fue aquella presencia la que causo ese silencio en todo el lugar; lo único que podía oírse ahora era el sonido del mar, que con cada oleada que iba y venía, una y otra vez, daba el ambiente a la peculiar situación. Goenji posó su mirada en el rubio y le miró con esa misma crudeza que le observaba aquel. Todos sabían que nada iría bien, pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo, ni siquiera Endou quiso romper aquel incomodo silencio. De repente esa lucha de miradas llegó a su término cuando entremedio de ambos chicos una frágil, pálida y bella presencia se interpuso decidida a acabar con todo eso. Era el chico de los bellos ojos verdeagua, cabellos plateados y perdida, pero dulce mirada; Shirou Fubuki. El joven quedando a espaldas de Aphrodi y al frente de Goenji, miraba profundamente a los ojos negros del chico de fuego. Era como si trataba de decirle algo con esa mirada, algo que no lograba comprender del todo el moreno y que para peor, podía fácilmente malinterpretar esa acción.

**-¿Shirou?**-preguntó sorprendido el moreno. ¿Por qué Shirou estaba deteniéndolo a él?, ¿acaso él realmente gustaba del rubio?, y si eso era así…¿significaba que sus sentimientos no serían jamás correspondidos por el ojiverde?. Había aceptado momentos atrás lo loco, lo perdido que se encontraba por ese chico y resultaba que ahora se daba cuenta que el otro no lo quería de esa manera que él había llegado a pensar…

**-G-goenji-kun…**-abierto de brazos el chico no despegaba por nada del mundo su mirar de los ojos brea del otro. Lo quería mucho, demasiado, pero estaba claro que Aphrodi era su amigo y no iba a permitir por ningún motivo que ambos se fuesen a pelear por algo que era su culpa.

Al parecer el conflicto había pasado de ser contra el rubio a ser contra el peliplateado, algo que Goenji jamás hubiese querido; ¿pelearse con su querido copo de nieve?...no estuvo en ningún momento en sus planes. Goenji no se atrevía a decir nada, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese en contra de Aphrodi, podría causar el enojo más grande en Fubuki. ¿Qué decir cuando sientes que el silencio consume cada uno de tus pensamientos?...

Una risa rompió del todo el silencio que había reinado en tan largo rato. Esa risa llena de molestias, ironía, sarcasmo…pero más importante, llena de dolor, un dolor desgarrador que yacía inquieto en el pecho del delantero del número diez. Goenji siguió soltando pequeñas risas acompañadas de esa mueca tan llena de tristeza.

**-Ya lo he entendido…**-susurró aquel chico- **así que esa es tu decisión Shirou**-suspiró y sonrió apenado-** Soy un completo idiota por haber hecho este show de tan mal gusto. Kazemaru, Endou, Kidou**-miró a los tres chicos que compartieron ese dolor que sentía el delantero. Ahora Kazemaru se sentía terrible por haber hecho caso al rubio. Sabía que debía haberse negado y haber intentado hablar frente a frente con Goenji, quien ahora podía largarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Endou y Kidou también sintieron el pesar en la mirada del platinado, porque siendo sus mejores amigos y –a la vez- sabiendo lo que sentía el chico por Fubuki, no hicieron nada para ayudarle.- **Yo…lamento haberte causado esta incomodidad Shirou, realmente no hubiese querido jamás haberlo hecho… **-eso logró captar la completa atención del ojiverde, quien no lograba entender las palabras de su amado.

**-G-goenji-kun…yo, yo no entiendo a que te refier-…¡Goenji-kun! **–salió corriendo en dirección a el otro delantero que se había tirado de rodillas en la arena y, que con su cabeza baja, comenzaba a mojar el arenoso suelo con saladas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.- **¡Goenji-kun, Goenji-kun!**-zamarreaba con delicadeza y temor a su compañero quien no respondía a sus llamados; sólo dejaba correr esos mares de lagrimas.

El rubio sonrió apenado, no pensaba que las cosas iban a ser tan caóticas con Goenji, pero también estaba satisfecho; había logrado la cercanía entre ambos chicos, por eso, su misión estaba completa. Retomó un suave caminar y pasando al lado de ambos chicos, acarició los cabellos del peliplateado dulcemente y luego dando una pequeña palmeteada en la cabeza del platinado siguió su camino hacia donde se encontraban los tres restantes.

**-Lamento haberte hecho ser parte de esto Kazemaru, pero todo saldrá bien…**-inquirió mirando al ojimarrón, quien sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

**-No pidas disculpas, nadie me ha obligado a hacer nada. Quizás…**-desvió su mirar hacia la pareja que yacía en el suelo- **habría habido una mejor manera de arreglar las cosas entre esos dos, pero como dices tu amigo, todo saldrá bien…**-asintió con la cabeza como respuesta a la sonrisa de ojicarmín, mientras daba vuelta predispuesto a retirarse camino a las cabañas.

**-Lo sabía…**-suspiró el otro ojirrojo-** La historia de Kazemaru era demasiado fantástica como para ser verdad…**-se quitó sus googles mirando a ambos pelilargos.

**-Sabía que lo sabías, Kidou**-murmuró el rubio siguiéndole el paso al peliazul, seguido de Kidou.

**-¿eh?...**-pestañeó un confundido Endou, quien no entendía nada de lo que los otros hablaban- **¿y ustedes no estaban peleados? Y…¿Aphrodi sabía que Kidou sabía que cosas?...**-no hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno de los chicos-** ¡Chicos! ¡vamos, no entiendo nada de lo que hablan!...**

**-Tú sólo camina, Endou…nunca aprendes…**-suspiró estrezado el peliazul, que había vuelto para llevarse consigo al poco astuto Endou, quien ahora era arrastrado de la ropa por su novio camino –por fin- a las cabañas.

Ambos delanteros de Raimon quedaron solos en esa playa, sólo con la luna,la briza, el mar y las estrellas como sus únicas compañías. Fubuki no sabía que hacer para que su amado chico le tomara en cuenta en ese momento; había intentado todo lo normal que una persona común habría hecho. Entonces…¿qué le quedaba por hacer para llamar su atención?...

**-Goenji-kun…**-susurró de temerosa manera el ojiverde, que posó sus temblorosas manos sobre las del contrario que yacían enterradas en la arena y bañadas de la agria demostración de tristeza del chico. Lentamente ese superficial agarre fue pasando a algo más profundo, cuando el menor alzó una de las manos de Goenji y la acercó hasta su propia mejilla y la frotó contra esta. Sus palabras las sentía como un nudo en la garganta, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para formular su próxima confesión hacia quien quería tanto.

El mayor de ambos –ante esa demostración de cariño y preocupación de su amigo- alzó su mirada y se encontró de frente con la preocupada y tierna expresión de Shirou. No pudo evitar acariciar con ternura –pero con ese miedo interior- la mejilla de este y perderse en ese bello mirar de verdáceos colores.

**-Shirou…**-se dio cuenta que estaban sólo ellos dos en ese extenso camino de tierna arena- **¿Dónde están los demás?...**-dijo mirando a todo lo posible de ver en ese momento.

**-e-ellos…quieren que estemos b-bien…que estemos…j-…**-desvió la mirada de su compañero y se levantó de golpe, pero al ser tan brusco en sus movimientos, terminó por perder el equilibrio cuando su sandalia se enterró en la arena y cayó de espaldas en esta, la cual amortiguó suavemente su caída.-**ata ta ta~...**-dijo en reacción a la caída-

El platinado se sorprendió ante la –muy torpe- acción de su compañero por lo que se acercó (en forma de gateo) rápidamente hasta sentarse a su lado. Seguía con esa expresión de confusión y sorpresa. ¿Qué le había pasado al ojiverde?...

Alzando su mano y depositandola en la mejilla del peliplateado, Goenji se dedicó a acariciar esta como si buscara reconfortar al chico, y a la vez, reconfortarse el mismo. Al menos las lagrimas habían dejado de salir y fue reemplazada por esa ligera sensación de felicidad de sentir que el otro no le odiaba, pero…aun estaba el tema de Aphrodi…

Algo en su interior le incitaba a preguntar al delantero de nieve que era lo que había sucedido momentos atrás con el rubio y el peliazul. Quería saber que sucedía, que sentía Fubuki por Aphrodi, y más importante; que sentía por él…¿compañerismo, amistad, amor?...quería saberlo a como diera lugar.

**-Oye Shirou…**-le dio un pequeño pellizco en la blanca mejilla al chico para que le tomara la debida atención.

**-Ouuuch. Goenji-kun no hagas eso…**-dijo quejándose, pero sin hacer nada para detenerle; de todas maneras, el pellizco fue tan efímero que rápidamente pasó a ser un suave poqueo por parte del moreno- **¿Q-qué sucede Goenji-kun?**-preguntó curioso el joven a su compañero. Podía notar la inquietud en su mirar.

**-Esto…yo…**-dijo rascando su nuca con su izquierda, viendo las estrellas, el mar, los ojos de su compañero…- **¿Qué…sucedió con Kazemaru hace un momento atrás?**-se decidió en soltar aquella inquietud que tanto le molestaba en su interior.

El peliplateado se sorprendió ante la pregunta hecha por su igual. ¿Qué le diría ante eso?. Ni Kazemaru ni Aphrodi le habían dicho de que iba el plan para atraer a Goenji, y ahora que el chico estaba a su lado y quería saber precisamente de ESO, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo inventar algo que le acercara a lo conversado por ambos pelilargos. Tendría que evadir de alguna manera la pregunta…

**-No es nada, sólo un malentendido**-susurró rápidamente esperando que el otro se creyera lo dicho.

**-¿Un malentendido?. A mí eso no me pareció un malentendido…**-frunció ligeramente el ceño y dejó de poquearle la mejilla-** no es de mi incumbencia…lo sé, pero Kazemaru es más cercano a ti que el rubio ese. No puedo entender por qué no detuviste aquella pelea…es que acaso tú…**-no pudo continuar. Ese nudo en la garganta se hacía presente una vez más-

**-¿Es que yo…?**-preguntó en compás al otro, pero debido a su agilidad mental, se percató rápidamente a lo que se refería el moreno- **¡A mí no me gusta Aphrodi-San!**-gritó acomodándose sentado y mirando tan decidido al delantero, casi cayéndose de espaldas por el susto provocado por ese eufórico grito.

Eso lo había tomado desprevenido. No imaginaba que Fubuki fuese a reaccionar de esa forma tan impulsiva ante aquello, y mucho menos imaginó que él ojiverde iba gritar a los cuatro vientos su NO amor hacia el rubio. Bien, lo último –debía admitir- que le había hecho sentir más que feliz. SU chico no estaba enamorado y tampoco gustaba más que de una amistad con el rubio.

**-Entonces, ¿Quién te gusta?...**-preguntó por inercia.-**¡No era eso lo que quería decir!...esto yo…**

Y ahora, ¿Qué iba a decirle al peliplateado ante esa pregunta tan poco racional?… No menos importante…¿qué era lo que Fubuki iba a responder a Goenji con respecto a aquello?...

Ambas expresiones luchaban por mantener la calma en ese ambiente, pero la inquietud y la impulsividad superaban toda expectativa…


	14. Chapter 14

**(Volviendo ultramente cargada de energías(?)~...lástima que mi inspiración no ande igual para el GendaxSakuma...UUu...me pregunto si debería hacer pasar rápidamente el entrenamiento entre ambos o ir poco a poco detallando en él..contactos, roces y demases entre ambos. Si el caso fuera la segunda, necesitaría ayuda en eso, puesto que tampoco sé mucho de futbol (lo que mas se ha sido gracias a inazuma)..bueno espero sus opiniones n.n)**

_**Capítulo 14**_

_"Ahora o nunca..."_

_..._

**_"Sus mejillas están tan rosas, tan lindas, tan lindas como todo lo perteneciente a él… ¿le habrá molestado mi pregunta?. De por sí fue algo estúpido haberle preguntado eso…pero yo, yo necesito saber si tengo oportunidad de estar con él. Nunca lo había querido con tantas ansias…quiero a ese conejito, a ese copo de nieve sólo para mí…"_**

Mil pensamientos pasaban de forma fugaz por la mente del moreno. Había preguntado –impulsivamente- quien era aquella persona que le gustaba al chico, pero no sabía que esperar como respuesta. Fubuki había dicho que no gustaba de Aphrodi de esa forma, eso era un alivio…pero ¿y si le estaba mintiendo?...no, no y no; no podía desconfiar de esa manera de su amigo. Eran amigos -muy cercanos-, y Goenji sabía que Fubuki no era del tipo de personas que mentirían, ni siquiera lo haría en pequeñas cosas, como llegar tarde a algún entrenamiento, él siempre iba con la verdad a todas partes…era eso mismo lo que le daba miedo, que la respuesta no fuera lo que él esperaba…

No importaba. "Lo hecho, hecho está", pensó Goenji. Ahora, solamente le faltaba esperar por aquella tan ansiada pregunta, pero…por alguna razón Shirou no tenía un rostro de tanto convencimiento. Acaso…¿era inseguridad lo que el bello ojiverde sentía?. Las ansias de querer saber crecieron notablemente en el interior del ojinegro…

**"_¿Qué le diré?, no puedo mentirle, pero tampoco puedo decirle la verdad…¿no puedo,no?. Goenji-kun sólo me ve como su amigo, pero ¿por qué me preguntó eso?, ¿para qué quiere saberlo?...debo decirselo, yo no puedo mentir…y mucho menos a él…"_**

Shirou por su parte, libraba una enorme batalla consigo mismo. Sentía que no decirle era traicionar la confianza que ambos habían construido desde que se conocieron, pero a la vez decirle quien le gustaba implicaba confesarse frente a él…decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo amaba. Era complicado para sí, pero recordó que tanto Kazemaru como Aphrodi habían tenido que mentir y sobre actuar(respectivamente) para ayudarle con sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo iba a escapar cuando sus amigos habían hecho tanto por él?...imposible hacerlo. Entonces estaba decidido, se confesaría ese día, esa noche al chico que tenía enfrente, que tanto quería saber la verdad.

Jugando con sus nerviosas manos, el ojiverde intentaba darse los ánimos, las fuerzas para comenzar con su confesión. En ese instante Goenji estaba ya dispuesto a decirle que olvidara la pregunta, que no lo obligaría a decirle si es que no quería o si no podía, pero en ese mismo momento fue que Fubuki soltó suavemente una pregunta a su amigo…

**-¿Prometes no reírte de mí?...-**buscó con miedo la mirada del otro, mientras se encogía de hombros frente a él.

**-¿Burlarme de ti?-**consultó sorprendido el ojinegro. ¿Cómo podría burlarse de aquella criatura tan frágil y hermosa?...**- Claro que no lo haría…tampoco es como si fuese a ser Someoka, jajaja…-**soltó una risa nerviosa y luego dando pequeños "cofcof" continuó- **perdón, si fuera él tampoco lo haría.**

Shirou quería mucho a Someoka y le había molestado ese comentario de Goenji, pero tras su nerviosa e inquieta disculpa, dejó pasar –sólo por esa vez- esa broma de mal gusto.

**-jeje. no importa-**susurró sonrojado y tenso.**-tú...-**hizo un silencio- **¿no dejarías de hablarme?-**preguntó carcomiéndose en miedo-

Ok, ese silencio casi le había sacado el alma a Goenji.

**-¿Cómo podría hacerlo?...-**dijo seguro de sí mismo, tan seguro como cuando iba a patear un balón para anotar un gol en el arco contrario.

**-y…¿tampoco me odiarías?**

Las preguntas no se acababan y a pesar de lo mucha paciencia que Goenji tenía, eso ya estaba siendo suficiente. Vio fijamente las temblorosas manos del menor y las alzó juntandolas con las propias en un tierno agarre para así mirar nuevamente a los ojos al sorprendido y ahora ruborizado chico. Al parecer el silencio gustaba de apoderarse de esos momentos -quizás no tan incómodos- para obligar a alguno de ellos a romper el hielo, en este caso al delantero del tornado.

**-Yo no me burlaría de ti, no me reiría, mucho menos dejaría de hablarte; y jamás, pero jamás pensaría en odiarte...-**se acercó quedamente hacia el rostro de su nervioso compañero, el cual feliz entrecerraba sus ojos admirando la pureza en su mirar y el significado en sus palabras.

**-Goenji-kun…yo…-**dijo también hipnotizado por el momento, acercandose poco a poco hacia el otro.

Goenji no sabía porqué lo hacía. No estaba seguro de los sentimientos del otro, pero aun así había osado arriesgarse a acercarsele, quizás hasta intentar robar un beso de esos fríos labios. Apretó con sutileza las manos del chico como queriendo confesar con su mirada, cuanto anhelaba ese momento, pero para variar la suerte no quería estar aun de su lado, fue lo que pensó el chico. De un momento a otro una ola había salpicado notablemente la espalda del pálido chico haciendo que esté soltara un quejido de sorpresa y chocara contra el pecho del mayor.

**-¡¿eh?...-**exclamó Goenji al ver como el otro se sujetaba de sus ropas tras el susto de haber sentido el frío de la marejada. Que molesto estaba, había estado a un paso de probar la miel de los labios de Fubuki y ahora el mar había arruinado todo…un momento, ¡¿Probar los labios de fubuki?, pensó. Él…él había estado a punto de sentir los labios del chico, ¿eso significaba que el otro también sentía algo por él, no?.

Vio a Fubuki en su regazo y no pudo evitar atraerlo hacia sí, cuando lo envolvió posesivamente entre sus brazos. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?, de seguro…pero quería compartir su locura con el tembloroso chico.

**-Te quiero…-**susurró casi inaudiblemente el moreno a su compañero. Esperó…esperó…siguió esperando, pero no había respuesta a su confesión; ¿ni siquiera un rechazo?, nada de nada. Silencio por todas partes. Bajó confundido su mirada y se encontró con el lindo rostro del chico. Sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera, esos labios rosáceos que le llamaban tanto y sus manos…aquellas que se sujetaban en un tierno abrazo ,–ahora- a través de su espalda-** ¿Shirou?-**

**-¿Si?-**dijo el otro con sus mejillas teñidas del color del amor. El chico no había escuchado la confesión del otro. Goenji había dicho esto tan murmurado que el menor ni enterado estaba de eso. Subió su mirada (no asi su nuca) y se perdió en sus ojos.

**-Ya no quiero darme más rodeos con esto…**-susurró ante la dulce presencia y juntando todo el valor que pudo adquirir, por fin dijo en voz alta-** tú me gustas…te quiero, no. Esto es más que querer…y no precisamente como amigo…**

Si algo que tenía Goenji es que él no gustaba de darle vueltas a los asuntos y este caso no fue la excepción. Se acababa de confesar con quien más quería; y ahora, sólo necesitaba la respuesta…


	15. Chapter 15

_**((Síii cada vez me demoro más en subir un capitulo, pero es que he estado tan ocupada. Y durante esta semana estuve en cama delirando(?), bueno los primeros días solamente, pero estuve muy enferma (aun lo estoy), pero me subió la inspiración y tuve que aprovecharlo. Cada vez se acerca a su final el fic uwu~ asdasdasd agradesco a quienes le siguen y los reviews o msjs personales los responderé prontito!:D besos chics~)**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_"¿Qué ha…dicho?..."_

No podía creerlo, no podía entenderlo, no lo racionalizaba. Goenji se le había confesado, a él…¡A ÉL!. El confundido chico se le quedó mirando anonadado, lo que él había intentado hacer todo el día, el moreno lo había hecho en ese pequeño momento. Estaba claro que él no podía entender como después de tanto quilombo de cosas habían llegado a eso, pero lo que si sabía era que la felicidad que sintió en ese momento no podía ser comparada con nada que hubiese sentido antes.

**-Ah…Goenji-kun…-**susurró el pequeño buscando la oscura mirada de su compañero, esperando encontrar afirmación en sus ojos. Aun le costaba convencerse de que lo que había confesado el delantero de fuego era verdad.

**-Sólo quería que lo supieras…-**posó su negro mirar en los ojos verde agua de su igual, los cuales le miraban con confusión**- Shirou…yo estoy hablando en serio, no me mires así…¿no me crees? ¿es que acaso alguna vez te he mentido antes?.**

**-N-no, jamás lo has hecho, pero esto es tan, tan…-**¿era tan…? No encontraba la palabra que definiera ese momento.

**-¿Malo? ¿ vulgar? ¿asqueroso?...puedes decírmelo, creo que también estas en tu derecho de hacerte escuchar y aunque fuese lo peor de lo peor yo…soy capaz de aceptar lo que sea que tu digas, quieras o desees…-**soltó con mostrando toda confianza en su actuar.

**-Oh, no Goenji-kun no seas tan extremista…-**pidió un poco de paciencia el peliplateado. ¿Estaba claro que asimilar las cosas racionalmente en ese momento era imposible?**- yo sólo q-quería decir…todo es tan repentino…-**confesó el pálido chico, que sentía como poco a poco sus mejillas iban ardiendo más dándose cuenta que él también debía decirle lo que sentía. Ambos se gustaban, se querían…y no podía perder aquella oportunidad…**- me he s-sorprendido.**

**-Ya veo, pero…¿y entonces?, ¿que me responderás con respecto a lo que te he dicho?…Shirou Fubuki me gustas…¿mis sentimientos son correspondidos o es que tu corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más?-**esto último lo dijo con mucho énfasis y con cierto dejo de dolor. Su rostro y sus actitudes podían demostrar completa y total confianza en si mismo, pero la verdad era que incluso el propio Goenji sentía nervios y miedos al actuar. No era fácil confesarse a alguien y mucho menos a un amigo muy cercano y que resulta que esa persona ¡es de tu mismo sexo!. Todo se complicaba en ese tipo de planos.

Fubuki se había carcomido por dentro. Goenji era tan sincero que le ponía nervioso el responderle. Se ponía a pensar cual era la mejor forma de decírselo, las palabras que debería usar, cualquier cosa que hiciera o pensara Fubuki, terminaban por hacer que la espera del otro chico fuese cada vez más larga (a pesar de que Shirou no quería eso). Shirou hizo a un lado a Goenji alejándose un poquito de él para acomodarse sentado en la arena de forma hindú. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos.

**-G-g-oenji-kun…-**susurró el chico buscando la atención del otro chico, quien rápidamente topó su negra mirada con la del chico.**- y-yo…**

**-¿Tú?-**se volvió a acercar quedando frente a él y tomando sus manos que momentos atrás yacían temblorosas y frías sobre las piernas de su dueño.**-sólo dilo…**

**-Me g-gus..tas…-**por fin lo soltó. Fubuki había dicho a Goenji que también le gustaba, de alguna manera Goenji en esos últimos minutos y cuando casi se besaron puro presentir que el peliplateado también sentía aquellas cosas por él, y la confesión sólo corroboraba aquellas creencias.**- t-te quiero…m-mucho G-goenji-kun…-**aunque sus manos temblaban, el agarre por parte de su compañero lograban que poco a poco se fuesen calmando tomando la misma calidez que quienes la sujetaban.

**-Fubuki...¿hace cuanto que sientes esto por mí?-**sólo preguntó por tener curiosidad. ¡Vamos! A cualquier persona que se le confesaran de esa manera querría saber desde cuanto tiempo les gustan.

**-¿Eh?, ah bueno…d-desde hace mucho…p-pero yo te tenía miedo a decírtelo…no quería que te alejaras de m-mí -**el suave fulgor se hizo presente en el mirar del ojiverde, quien observaba con atención perdiéndose en los aceitunados ojos de su compañero.

**-Siempre tan lindo…-**susurró Goenji pasando su mano por la espalda del otro y fue descendiendo con la misma hasta la hendidura de su cintura, así le fue más fácil acercarlo hasta sentir tan cercano el pecho del peliplateado del propio. ¿Ya era hora?, ¿debía besarle no?. Pues…la poca sorpresa de Fubuki ante ese acto y que este mismo chico posara sus manos en los hombro propios eran claramente indicios de algo. Además…¡era Fubuki! ¿Quién se podía negar a besar a ese chico que entrecerrando sus brillantes ojos y acompañado de esas rosadas mejillas le miraban?, NADIE, claro que en esos casos sólo él se sentía con el pleno derecho de hacerlo.

Bastaba de conversaciones interiores, pensó Goenji. Estaba –una vez más- dándose demasiadas vueltas al asunto, y en momentos como esos valía más actuar que hablar o que pensar sin decir nada. Con aquella mano libre que tenía (ya que la otra aun se posaba sujetando al chico de la cintura) fue recorriendo y delineando el delgado cuerpo del mismo hasta llegar a su rostro. Comenzó acariciando su oreja izquierda con suavidad y con la palma, para luego acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla del mismo lado. Hacía pequeños circulitos en esa suave piel, eso no era un sueño, estaba viviendolo y era feliz de poder hacerlo. Poco a poco sus yemas cruzaron hacia la puntita de la respingada nariz del chico y fue desde ahí mismo que su dedo índice descendiendo hasta llegar a los labios de Fubuki e invitando a su dedo medio acarició con ambos la tersa boca que daba pequeños temblores ante eso.

Fubuki por su parte podía sentir con tanto detalle cada caricia que Goenji le entregaba. No quería apurar nada, quería que el moreno fuese a su paso, que ambos encontraran el equilibrio al estar juntos. Para el amor no existe tiempo, edad, sexo ni lugar; la sutileza con la que el mayor le estaba tratando era maravillosa, le daba confianza, seguridad y protección; sentía que a su lado nada malo podía pasar y era que con una persona como Goenji, no era de esperarse que fuese a ser tan atento con quienes le importaban (basta ver como era éste con Yuka, su hermana). Fubuki daba las gracias de que pudiese ser parte de aquellas personas importantes para el platinado.

Cuando reaccionó y dejó de acariciar sus labios, posó la mano completamente en la mejilla del chico sujetandola con mucha delicadeza. Sus ojos entrecerrados miraban a los de Fubuki y ahí fue cuando comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron rozando los del contrario. Pudo apreciar como el otro no se negaba ante el avancé, por eso es que contra los mismos susurró quedamente el más tierno de los "Te quiero" que podría haber dicho alguna vez y terminó cortando cualquier distancia que hubiese podido existir entre los dos.

Goenji por fin había besado Fubuki…


	16. Chapter 16

_**((La inspiración vuelve a miiiiii jojojojox3. Gracias como siempre por los reviews y gracias a Nik0ol y a LauriisakuJ97 que siempre me ofrecen ayuda o sino me mandan msjs de apoyo=). Cuidaos~)**_

_**Capitulo 16.**_

_"…"_

Podía sentir sus labios sobre los propios. Se sentían como de ensueños, pero Fubuki sabía que en la realidad eran mejor, había soñado tantas veces con el día en que pudiera besar los labios del chico, que ahora que lo hacía tenía claro la diferencia entre soñar y vivir algo. Los labios de Goenji eran mágicos, calzaban justo con los suyos, estaban hecho el uno para el otro, o eso era lo que pasaba mayoritariamente por la mente del pálido chico.

Fue un cálido beso, lleno de cariño entre ambos chicos, un poco superficial, pero era suficiente para el primer paso; al menos Goenji no iba a hacer nada más sin el consentimiento previo de su compañero, y ese chico aun temblaba en sus brazos, tal vez…¿el frío de la playa?.

Por fin el mayor puso término a aquel beso entre ambos y se dispuso a abrazar dulcemente y darle pequeños besos en sus cabellos.

**-Después de tanto tiempo…-**expresó haciendo una pausa. Tanto tiempo que había gustado del más pequeño, tanto tiempo que pasó negando eso que sentía con tanta fuerza. Aun no podía creer durante tanto, pero tanto tiempo hubiese intentado olvidarle, cuando cada día que pasaba era más y más lo que lo quería**.- Por fin te tengo en mis brazos…solos tu y yo; eres mío…Shirou.**

**-M-me siento tan emocionado G-goenji-kun…nunca creí que esto fuese a suceder…¡pero es real!. Yo…yo soy muy feliz –**dio un pequeño suspiró acurrucándose a su lado. Nada ni nadie podía decirles si lo de ellos era correcto, real o no.

**-Y yo también lo soy…sólo contigo puedo serlo…ven, está haciendo frío, volvamos con los demás…-**se fue levantando, no sin antes darle otro pequeño y tierno beso a su compañero, luego de eso le ofreció la mano para así se levantase también él.

**-S-si…-**susurró sonriendole dulcemente y recibiendo muy a gusto ese beso por parte del mayor.

Se tomaron de la mano, entrelazaron cada uno de sus dedos rozándolos y juntándolos de tierna manera. Comenzaron a caminar por la playa en dirección a las cabañas que estaban siendo ocupadas por ellos, pero el camino hacia ellas fue tranquilo, sin apuro alguno por parte de ambos delanteros. Llegarían cuando fuese necesario, pues en ese momento la compañía del otro era lo más importante, sólo eso bastaba y llegar a el lugar de dormir era casi interrumpir su momento a solas (o al menos eso creían ellos, cuando llegasen se darían cuenta que Aphrodi había hecho un par de arreglos en aquel orden de dormir).

Así fue como luego de una cómoda y serena caminata llegaron a las cabañas. Recorrieron hasta dar con la de ellos y notaron más serenidad, al parecer todos dormían, ¿Qué horas serían?.

Entró las llaves en la cerradura y luego dio un giro hasta que un "click" sonó dando paso a ambos chicos adentro de aquel tranquilo lugar. Fubuki se adelantó para prender las luces principales (las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas) y verificar que al menos ahí, nadie se encontraba. Goenji por su parte cerró la puerta de la entrada y sin previo aviso abrió aquella puerta que daba a la habitación en donde se suponía estaban durmiendo él, Kidou y Endou, así fue que se llevó la enorme sorpresa de que en esa habitación yacían durmiendo en una sola cama Kazemaru y Endou. Ambos chicos abrazados solo podían ser reconocidos por la suelta y larga cabellera azul y que se perdía en el pecho del arquero que –como siempre- tenía un enorme desorden en la cama.

Goenji soltó una risa, mientras diversas gotitas caían tras su nuca. Fubuki se acercó a él y divisó la escena llevándose una mano a la boca y también riendo, claro que su risa era mucho más finita y adorable que la del delantero de fuego.

**-Qué lindos…-**dijo el más bajo al ya haber apreciado con mayor claridad la escena. Fubuki se sentía tan feliz por Kazemaru. Al parecer ya todos los presentes sabían acerca de esa relación con Endou y significaba que no era necesario que tuviesen que disimular más tiempo. ¡Cuanta alegría podía sentir en ese momento por su mejor amigo!.

**-No más que tú…-**agregó Goenji sonriendo ante el rubor que Fubuki había mostrado y luego cerrando la puerta para no despertar a los que dormían con tanta naturalidad juntos, y bueno ¿eran novios no?, la naturalidad era normal ahí. Ahora tocaba revisar las otras dos habitaciones que habían en la cabaña, el delantero mayor tenía la curiosidad de saber que era lo que estaba pasando ahí (tenía la ligera sensación de que aquel entrometido rubio tenía mucho que ver en aquello, seguramente los dejaría separados).

Se acercó ahora –seguido por el menor- a la habitación donde se suponía que debían dormir Kazemaru y Fubuki normalmente. Tomó la perilla y la dio vuelta y…¿qué?, estaban ahí dentro durmiendo Kidou en una cama, dormía plácidamente como siempre, como si nada más existiera. Pero…al otro lado, en la otra cama se encontraba dormido el rubio, quien mostraba una sonrisa como si lo que estuviera soñando hubiese sido algo fantástico, tal vez lo era. Todo eso ya se estaba volviendo muy curioso para el delantero de fuego y bueno…tampoco era muy normal para el delantero de las nieves, quien tampoco entendía muy bien el cambio de habitaciones. Quizás simplemente Aphrodi quería un nuevo orden, ¿pero por qué tanta mezcla?...un momento…si Endou estaba solamente en una habitación junto a Kazemaru, en la otra estaban Kidou y Aphrodi en sus respectivas camas…significaba que en aquella habitación que estaba de sobra, que nadie había alojado ¡estaba vacía! y sólo ellos dos faltaban...

**-Ah…-**dejó salir el peliplateado pensando en la sola idea de tener que dormir junto a Goenji.

**-¿Sucede algo?-**preguntó luego de haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

**-N-no nada…-**respondió cortantemente y luego le desvió la mirada sonrojado.

**-Mientes…-**Le tomó de la cintura e hizo con su mano al tomar el rostro de Fubuki, que este le mirara fijamente a los ojos. No había respuesta por parte de Shirou y ahí fue cuando Goenji cayó en cuentas acerca de lo de la única habitación**- ¿e-es por lo de la pieza que falta?...-**preguntó con un dejo de nerviosismo también.

**-Ujum…-**dijo en afirmación a lo que el chico preguntaba y luego…cerró sus ojos esperando algún regaño o algo, pero sólo escuchó un suspiro y palabra un tanto tranquilizantes para cualquiera.

**-¿Crees que te voy a obligar a dormir a mi lado?, sólo iré por mis cosas allá contigo y te dejaré ahí, yo dormiré en el sillón…no seas torpe –**y revolvió los cabellos del chico dejándolo boquiabierto, mientras iba a buscar las cosas a la otra habitación (no debía ser muy genio para pensar que estarían allá).

Fubuki sin decir nada, lo siguió hasta la habitación…tal vez había actuado mal…pues a él no le molestaba dormir a su lado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

_"Es imposible… imposible para mí aceptar que él se vaya a quedar solo… no puedo hacerlo."_

Enterarse de lo que pasaba por la mente del peliplateado era algo que hacia rato acomplejaba al chico de fuego, entenderle era aun peor; no lograba encontrar la forma de que estuvieran del todo de acuerdo, y eso que había sucedido minutos atrás no era la excepción. Entendía que el otro en mirada le hiciera pensar que no quería separarse de él, pero… y si no quería hacerlo ¿por qué no lo detuvo?; era una cosa de decir "Goenji, No"… nada más que eso habría bastado, apropósito ¿qué tenía ese pensamiento que le causaba un horrible insomnio, algo que no le dejaba consiliar el sueño?. Hubo de suponer que en su interior quería ir donde Fubuki, no importaba si se malinterpretaba, si daba a pensar que era por algo malo que quería ir a meterse en la cama con el otro, nada de eso le importaba en verdad; lo único que el chico de los cabellos en punta quería era sentir a su lado a ese pequeño, frágil y tierno chico de melena plateada y de ojos tan cristalinos.

Dio una vuelta hacia la izquierda y recargó su mano en la propia cabeza, cómo queriendo encontrar una solución al problema… una solución que no fuera ir y meterse a la habitación del chico que seguramente yacía plácidamente dormido, ya entregado a un dulce sueño, pues los chicos lindos dulces han de tener sueños agradables, ¿no?. Media vuelta dio, quedando ahora hacia la derecha, permaneciendo así un par de segundos, una vez más giró, escondiendo su rostro en el cojin que le hacia de soporte a la cabeza. Goenji pensó que era seguro que hubiese seguido así, cambiando de posiciones quizás unas cincuenta veces más, cómo mínimo, pero hubo algo en la sala que llamó su atención, un chirrido de una puerta abrirse le hizo alzar su cabeza raudamente y entornar su mirada hacía donde creía haber oído ese curioso sonido. Ahí se encontró con una delgada y medianamente alta figura, unos cabellos dorados que eran opacados por la oscuridad de esa profunda noche y, unos ojos rojos que parecían brillar y penetrarle con la mirada.

**-¿No es muy tarde cómo para que estés despierto? –**dijo el chico haciendo notar en sus palabras cierta molestia por encontrarse con ESE joven, cuando podría haber sido alguien más, alguien tal vez cómo su lobito de las nieves, ese chico que ahora inundaba cada lugar de su cabeza.

**-Que amistoso… -**Alzó sus manos y hombros haciendo cierto ademan de "da lo mismo" ante las frías palabras que el otro delantero hacía.**- ¿No deberías estar con Shirou? –**alzó su ceja sin quitar su corto punzante mirada de los ojos brea del platinado; ¡por favor! Él había hecho todos esos arreglos por algo, para que los otros dos tuvieran su tierna, dulce, pasional (o lo que fuera) intimidad, y el otro la estaba desaprobechando de la peor manera que un amante de la felicidad –cómo lo era Aphrodi- podría pensar.

¿Desde cuando que a un chico cómo Terumi le importaba tanto lo que sucediera entre ambos delanteros de Raimon?, ¿acaso se había vuelto amable de un momento a otro, luego de esa lucha que habían tenido hoy por el amor del chico de ojos verdes?. No imposible, algo debía de estar planeando el rubio, pensaba Goenji, y es que – repitiéndose una y otra vez- no podía pensar en que después de lo sucedido durante el día el otro fuese a convertirse en "mister simpatía".

**-¿Y eso debería de importarte? –**preguntó, continuando con su actitud defensiva ante todo, estaba decidido a que clase de juego estaba jugando (valga la redundancia) el otro.

**-No he venido a discutir contigo, sólo te digo que estás actuando sólo por tu cuenta. ¿Acaso no has pensado en lo que siente Fubuki?, ¿te has puesto siquiera a pensar cómo ha de sentirse él? –**hizo la misma pregunta de distintas formas con el único fin que el moreno entendiera cual era su punto.**- recuerda que él es muy delicado de pensamientos… no vaya a ser que esta decisión te vaya a traer problema, G-o-e-n-j-i… -**puso énfasis en lo último, y con cierta tonalidad juguetona de separar el apellido del delantero contrario en un silabaseo, quedó en silencio, volteandose, observando por una ínfima fracción de minuto hacia la puerta donde él –por alguna razón- podía presentir que el menor de todos se encontraba aun despierto.**- Bueno… adios.**-se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano y se devolvió a la habitación donde se podía apreciar al chico de los googles durmiendo tan plácidamente en esa calurosa noche de verano.

Goenji no tuvo ni la fuerza ni se sintió con el derecho de reclamarle, refutarle o siquiera decir algo ante las –muy sabias- palabras que el rubio le había entregado en un… ¿consejo?.

Suspiro y colocó sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra del living en el que se encontraba. Apoyando sus codos en las piernas y, posteriormente, su rostro en sus manos, se quedó pensativo, observando ante todas las cosas hacia esa puerta de sólida madera donde, cruzando por ella, esperaba que se encontrase un chico de la mirada mas tiernas de todas, al menos para él.

**-Maldición… -**cerró sus ojos, arrugando con fuerza sus parpados, dejando ver en su rostro una frustración que no temía mostrar pues en ese extenso salón solamente se encontraba su persona. Ir o no ir era lo principal que corría por la mente del chico de ojos negros; quería ir, pero temía hacerlo. De repente algo apareció por su mente, ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo? ¿desde cuando que él actuaba de esa manera tan temerosa ante la vida?... **- ¿Qué estas haciendo Goenji…? –**volvió a repetir lo que había pensado, pero esta vez dejando que su garganta, y posteriormente sus labios pronunciaran sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le diría Endou en un momento así?... –** éste… no soy yo.**

Y así, abriendo sus ojos y mostrando esa determinante mirada, cambió por última vez su posición en el sillón, pero esta vez no era para dormir, no, todo lo contrario; dandose un impulso se había levantado con el único y fijo fin de encaminarse hacia la habitación de su amante, ya nada podía ser peor… la decisión estaba tomada. Tanto tiempo que había pasado para que pudiesen estar juntos y ahora, por una simple estupidez, quería echar a la borda todo. Tenía claro que tal vez era exagerar que algo así fuese a modificar mucho, pero él, tanto él cómo Fubuki eran adolescentes y principalmente y muy importante, eran hombres… y al parecer Goenji lo había olvidado. Tratar a Fubuki cómo una chica, o tal vez cómo una frágil muñeca de porcelana (aun cuando la similitud fuese enorme) no funcionaría.

Se quedó por unos momentos parado frente a frente con la puerta que parecía ser de un duro pino de oregón, pensativo, ¡vaya manera que le había nacido el filósofo interior al chico esa noche!. Alzó su mano para tocar, pero se detuvo casi cuando sus nudillos iban a chocar con la superficie, una vez más se preguntó "qué estaba haciendo" pues nadie en su sano juicio tocaría con tanta tranquilidad una puerta a más de la media noche. Suspiro, desde que había tocado y probado los labios de cierto delantero sentía que ya había perdido la razón… pero no en un mal sentido, era feliz sintiendo eso, aunque lo hiciera actuar como un bobo.

Lentamente colocó su mano en la plateada perilla de la puerta y con un suave movimiento le dio un giro, para luego deslizar –con sumo cuidado- ésta hacia adelante, haciéndose paso hacia la extensa habitación de la única cama matrimonial que había en la cabaña.

Aquella imagen que se había formulado, esa en la que encontraría a un bello y pálido chico, sujetado de las blancas sabanas y durmiendo de la forma más tiernas que podría imaginarse, fue rápidamente cambiada cuando sintió unos cristalinos ojos chocar contra las propias pupilas, observándole detenidamente… Fubuki estaba despierto.

**-¿Goenji-kun?... –**pestañeó con suavidad el confundido chico; algo que le había sorprendido mucho era encontrarse con la figura del moreno en la habitación, estaba seguro que el otro le había dejado en claro que a su lado no iba a dormir.** - ¿T-te sucede algo malo? ¿acaso tienes frío? O tal vez… ¿has olvidado algo?. –**la ola de preguntas continuaron saliendo de los finos labios de quien se encontraba recostado en la extensa cama.

¿Olvidado algo había dicho?, sí, había olvidado lo mucho que quería tener a ese chico a su lado. Estaban de vacaciones, por ende, significaba que podía tener para sí al menor todo lo que quisiera, disfrutando como nunca, riéndose, divirtiéndose junto al resto, pero principalmente pasándolo de lujo junto a ese chico a quien amaba tanto.

**-No… o sea, digo… no lo sé… me siento, ¿cómo decirlo?, me siento extraño. –**confeso el moreno ante el pálido chico, comenzando a preguntar si estaba bien decirlo así, de a poco, o si lo mejor hubiese sido decirle sincera y directamente lo que sentía en esos momentos.

**-¿Extraño? **–el chico –tal y cómo Goenji había previsto- se levantó de la comodidad que le significaba la cama, para dejarse ver en un ligero pijama, que se le acoplaba de perfecta manera al cuerpo. Fubuki caminó con tranquilidad hacia donde se encontraba el chico de fuego, en la entrada de la habitación, bajo el arco de soporto de la puerta de madera. Al estar frente a su enamorado, alzó el mentón, buscando con la verde mirada, los ojos negros del otro. Continuo a aquello tomó las manos del mas alto y las estrechó contra las propias, queriendo transmitirle seguridad, y por sobre todas las cosas, confianza. - **¿Quieres hablar de eso?... la verdad es que no puedo dormir, así que n-no me molestaría escucharte toda la noche si ese fuera el caso… –**rió con una suavidad única en él y dio pequeños tirones de las extremidades del otro para que se adentrara a la habitación y así cerrar la puerta, pues lo que menos quería era despertar a los demás.

-**Supongo que hay cosas que si me incomodan… pero preferiría hablar del porqué no puedes dormir… -**respondió con ternura, siempre demostrando que lo primordial para él no era su propia seguridad, sino la de quien tenía a su lado, mostrandole la misma preocupación. Goenji supuso que para Fubuki era lo mismo, procurar que el otro estuviera en calma, y por sobre todo, feliz.

Ambos se sentaron con serenidad en un costado de la cama. Goenji sin pensarlo dos veces atrajo a su compañero hacia su cuerpo al momento de pasar su brazo derecho tras los hombros del otro, brindándole así un agradable calor corporal. El mayor no hizo comentario alguno, pensaba que el otro hablaría cuando estuviera listo, si no le había refutado el hablar sobre porqué no podía, supuso que era porque no le incomodaba hablarlo, y no menos importante, que el chico le contaría ESO que le aquejaba.

**-Llevo días… pensando en Atsuya. –**agregó tranquilamente, no cómo antes, sino que sentía una paz interior hablando de su gemelo difunto hermano, aun así; había algo que le preocupaba en demasía y era simple y precisamente eso… sentir que necesitaba a su gemelo a su lado para poderse dar confianza era extraño. No quería recaer en lo mismo que antes, pensar en lo distinto que podría haber sido si ese accidente no hubiese pasado. Todo le era un revoltijo de cosas que le giraban en la mente. Al momento de confesar lo que aquejaba su fragil corazón pudo notar la sobre preocupada expresión que Goenji había dejado ver en su rostro, todo estaba mal, pensaba Shirou, su idea nunca había sido hacerle ver una supuesta inseguridad a Goenji, sino que… sólo darle a entender que… pues algo que nisiquiera él entendía bien, tal vez por eso se lo contaba.**- Ah, p-pero… no te preocupes Goenji-kun… en mi interior… -**colocó su mano en su propio pecho y cerro sus ojos quitándo de sí el nerviosismo-** no se siente mal... pero, aun así siento un poco de temor. –**sonrió un tanto ingenuo y abrió sus párpados para buscar el rostro de su compañero.

No era necesario preguntarle el porqué de sus miedos, era algo obvio. Fubuki tenía miedo de caer nuevamente ante una doble personalidad. Goenji tenía claro lo fragil que era de mente y corazón el menor, pero para eso estaba él a su lado ahora… no, él siempre había estado a su lado, desde que lo conoció había sentido una enorme obligación de tratar de llevarlo por un camino correcto; y curioso era, una obligación que pasó a convertirse en un placer. Cada minuto, cada ínfimo segundo a su lado le bastaba para tratar de demostrar lo mucho que significaba el chico de las nieves para sí.

Goenji atrajó más al menor hacia su pecho al momento en que con la otra mano, la que tenía libre, quiso acompañar a la que yacía ya por sobre los hombros del menor; lo único distinto es que la mano recién posada en el cuerpo del chico, había ido a caer en su cintura, casi alcanzando los inicios de su cadera. Goenji suspiró y sonrió tenuemente.

**-Me quedaré ésta noche contigo… -**y así lo decidió, no tuvo más que hacer ni decir para poder lograr lo que quería. Había sido casi matar dos pájaros de un tiro, estaría al lado de quien tanto amaba y, además podría significar ser o tratar de ser el pilar de apoyo en esos momentos de confusión por los que pasaba el joven.

**-Ah… c-claro –**agregó Fubuki, un tanto… MUY confundido. Sonrió apenado y sólo se dedicó a asentir, Goenji a veces era un poco contradictorio, supuso el chico. Pasó sus manos tras la espalda del mayor y correspondió el protector abrazo que el otro le había brindado.**- Goenji-kun… **-susurró con felicidad y se acurrucó en su pecho, quedándose así unos momentos. No tenía sueño, pero tampoco quería serle de molestía a quien le habia oído, sólo esperaba que si el otro quisiera dormir, lo hiciera sin tener que sentirse mal al pensar en dejarle despierto. Fubuki no había olvidado en ningún momento el querer saber las razones que habían llevado al otro a entrar a la habitación, mientras él –Fubuki- se suponía que estaba durmiendo. Arrugó la sien algo pensativo, quería preguntarle, lo había a hacer, aun cuando –seguramente- el moreno fuese a negarle o incluso cambiarle el tema; cualquier cosa con tal de no responderle. Conocía muy bien las mañas del número 10, por eso podía ver venir cualquier excusa que saliera de los labios de su compañero.**- Goenji-kun –**volvió a dejar escapar de su garganta el apellido del chico, pero ésta vez con la finalidad de continuar, pues había deshecho levemente el abrazo, y posteriormente, había levantado su rostro para mirar al mayor.**- me gustar-…**

Y Bien… eso si que no se lo había esperado; se había dicho internamente que estaba preparado para cualquier excusa que le fuese a decir el otro, pero nunca se imaginó que su forma de callarlo y de evitar el tema, hubiese sido besándole.

Podía sentir los fríos labios de Goenji sobre los propios, tal vez el mayor buscaba calor, una forma de abrigarse. Seguramente el living y ese sillón no era para nada abrigadores. Pero bueno… Cerró sus ojos, y se dejó llevar por ese llamativo beso que su compañero le había entregado con tanto amor. Pasó sus brazos tras el cuello del peliplatinado y así, se dejó atrapar nuevamente por las manos del otro, las cuales acariciaban de arriba hacia abajo su espalda, causándole ciertas extrañas sensaciones. Lo acercó más así, queriendo sentirlo contra suyo, queriendo sentir todo lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado, fundiéndose en un bello y extraño beso.

**(Konbanwa gente-w-!. Mucho tiempo había pasado en que mi inspiración por éste fic se había ido de vacaciones. Sí, pasó harto tiempo, pero en mis planes no estuvo nunca dejar de lado ésta historia con la cual también me he encariñado mucho:). Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado, eso me anima a continuar no importa el tiempo que pase:). Y bueno, la verdad éste capitulo lo hice un tanto de relleno creo yo n.ñ... sólo que necesitaba hacer que Goenji llegase a la habitación donde se encontraba Fubuki :D... por el momento lo dejaré aquí en un pre... pues si soy honesta, no tenía planeado hacerle lemon al fic, todo lo contrario. Pero, debido a los variados comentarios en los que me han pedido que lo realice, lo haré, pero si soy un tanto lenta en esas cosa, digamos que el Lemon no es mi especialidad ¬0¬UUu. Pero Bueno:). Disfruten de la lectura;D y gracias por leer ésto.)**


End file.
